


Droga Embriagante

by Alache_del_Mictlan



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Serious Injuries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alache_del_Mictlan/pseuds/Alache_del_Mictlan
Summary: Karma y sus compañeros están en un refugio, la ciudad ha tenido que escapar de una amenaza imposible, un día surgió de pronto un grupo de lo que parecían ser zombies. Todos parecen estar a salvo, sin embargo, faltan dos compañeros, su mejor amigo y el ex-delegado de clase. De Isogai no supo nada, pero Nagisa...A Nagisa lo vio arrancando carne con los dientes.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Asano Gakuhou/Isogai Yuuma, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Adicción

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está también en Wattpad. Se me ocurrió este fic después de escuchar zombie song mientras veía unas imágenes del hilo del destino en un grupo de facebook y que básicamente el amor es tipo una droja. Espero les guste.
> 
> Quizás, si me lo piden, haga una traducción, pero yo hago capítulos largos así que me tardaré en ello.
> 
> Disfruten el cap uwu.

Pensándolo un poco, el mero temor a la existencia de muertos vivientes es irracional. El cuerpo se pudre al momento de no existir sangre bombeando las venas y refrescando los músculos, y se necesita un sistema completamente funcional y autónomo para la correcta movilidad que requiere una acción tal como arrastrarse, ambas cosas imposibles de llevar a cabo si el huesped pierde la vida, además de necesitar algo para rastrear a los vivos y que los zombies no se maten entre ellos. Sin embargo, Karma veía gente herida e infectada, algunos parecía que literalmente regresaban a la vida, pues a veces se quedaban mirando el infinito y terminaban yéndose a refugiar o morían asesinados por otro "zombie", y eso le daba esperanzas a su mejor amiga, Okuda, de encontrar una cura, desesperada como otros científicos en el área en encontrar una manera de ayudar a la gente con tales comportamientos dignos de la película más grotesca jamás hecha.

Otra cosa era definitiva, el índice de gente que habitaba la ciudad se redujo de manera muy considerable, además de no tener mucha civilización alrededor del refugio en el que estaban.

\- Karma-kun, ¿recuerdas el enorme libro que nos dió Koro-sensei?

\- Ya le eché una hojeada, no hay mucho que nos pueda servir, se suponía que sólo atacaríamos para desarmar pero esto es ridículo.

\- Te contuviste mucho con la gente que fuimos encontrando.

\- No podía crear otro problema además de éste, pero aún necesitamos ayuda, varios de los de la clase están muy afectados de ver así a...

Aunque no terminó la frase, Okuda sabía a quien se refería, y eso le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta. Aunque era probado que la enfermedad no era contagiosa, Nagisa estaba entre un grupo de infectados (como decidieron llamarles) atacando a unos civiles y arrancándole a uno de ellos la carne del cuello, resultando en una muerte instantánea. Si él estaba ahí, entonces algo les tenía en ese horrible estado. Pero, ¿qué podría estar obligándolos a hacer algo como eso?

Fue entonces que vieron a una mujer de cabello corto, azul marino corriendo en su dirección con un brazo herido. Karma reconoció en seguida a Hiromi, así que fue a ayudarla para que llegara a salvo al refugio improvisado que hicieron los demás ex-estudiantes de secundaria junto a Karasuma-sensei.

\- Shiota-san...

\- Estoy bien, sólo no estoy acostumbrada a correr tanto.

La señora les miró, un tanto triste.

\- Es probable que ya hayan visto a mi hijo.

Karma sólo se quedó mirando al suelo, apretando sus puños y la boca. No quería demostrar debilidad, no en un momento de tanta crisis. Todo alrededor de los alumnos se derrumbaba, no podía ponerse a llorar por perder a su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que ya sé la fuente de esto.

Karma alzó rápidamente la vista, esperanzado de encontrar una cura.

\- No sé cómo puedan terminarlo, no encontré nada de la cura,- Karma sintió algo golpeando su estómago, quizás se esperanzó demasiado, y muy deprisa- pero sé que usa una droga para que estén en ese estado, es venéreo, pero se necesita la droga pura y en grandes cantidades.

Para Hiromi era difícil hablar de todo eso, pero estaba segura que a su hijo le gustaría que sus compañeros supieran por qué terminó de esa forma.

\- Pero eso significa que...

\- Se la inyectaron a Nagisa, sí. Lo amenazaron conmigo, y antes de perder la mente, me dijo que corriera y...

Hiromi no pudo decir más, al tiempo empezó a sollozar, pensando en lo bien que se empezó a llevar con su hijo durante esos dos años, después de que terminara la secundaria. Había estado conociéndolo a fondo, sus gustos y sus metas en ese tiempo, no quería perderlo otra vez. Pero lo hizo, quizás podría haberlo guiado con ella para que le encontraran alguna cura, pero él gritó desesperadamente que huyera mientras su iris cambiaba a un color rojo sangre, con lágrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo mientras su hijo estaba de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo, luchando contra los efectos de la droga.

Karma se quedó un momento callado, intentando forzar a sus sentimientos a que se quedaran dentro, pero Okuda le ayudó con eso.

\- Señora, vaya adentro, Karasuma-sensei podrá ayudarle y la información será muy útil si queda registrada. Karma, si quieres acompañarla, también deberías descansar.

\- Pero-

\- Calma, cuando veas a Maehara-kun le pides que te cubra, no nos conviene que sólo unos pocos se desgasten.

Karma la miró pensantivo, y le indicó a Hiromi que lo siguiera. Karasuma no estaba muy lejos ya que la gente que estaba sana estaba apoyando y nadie mejor que él para organizarlos.

\- Sensei~ Vino una madre a visitarlo.

Karasuma dirigió su atención a su ex-alumno y la señora que lo acompañaba.

\- Shiota-san, buenas tardes, espero que podamos mantenerla segura.

\- Gracias Karasuma-san, sé que puedo confiar en ustedes.

\- Shiota-san sabe cosas que quizás puedan ser de utilidad, quizás quiera hablar con ella.

\- Bien, Karma-kun, entra a descansar, varios de tus ex-compañeros están adentro, pídele a alguien que te cubra.

\- Sip~

Karma entró en la tienda que le señaló Karasuma, encontrándose con Itona, Terasaka, Okajima, Kataoka, Sugaya y Hazama juntos, Kataoka dándoles instrucciones a éstos mientras ellos ponían la cara más seria que les había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndoles. Maehara estaba en un lugar algo más apartado, en un cuarto improvisado con unas divisiones, unos ganchos para ropa y mochila y una hamaca para dormir, con la frente en las rodillas.

\- Maehara-kun.

Maehara levantó la mirada rápidamente al notar el tono serio de Karma. Los dos habían perdido a su mejor amigo, y quizás no era la mejor idea el pedirle a él que lo cubriera, pero Maehara sonrió y, sorpresivamente, se levantó.

\- Necesitas que te cubra, ¿cierto?

\- No tienes que hacerlo...

Maehara puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Pero ya tuve un momento para pensar en esto, no estaré allá todo el día, tú también necesitas pensar en él y un descanso te ayudará mucho.

Karma no objetó nada, sólo vio como Maehara tomaba su arma y se iba afuera de la tienda. El grupo se distrajo cuando lo vieron pasar, pero en seguida retomaron el punto de la discusión. Karma se fue a una parte de la tienda que le fue asignada como "cuarto", se acostó en la hamaca y se puso a pensar en lo que vio en sólo ese día. Nagisa parecía haber sufrido mucho en el tiempo que estuvo con los que lo drogaron y en el tiempo que estuvo drogado. Se preguntó si la droga sólo afectaba el comportamiento o si destruía a la persona que sufría los efectos adversos, aunque ambas opciones eran igual de horribles, si Nagisa era consciente y no se podía controlar, debia de estar muriendo por dentro viendo como todo se reducía a matar a un montón de gente inocente o morir de alguien que sólo se defendía; y si nada de Nagisa quedaba dentro del cuerpo, entonces quizás lo había perdido para siempre. Ambas opciones eran dolorosas.

Karma empezó a escuchar discretamente la junta del grupo que vio al entrar. Escuchó hablar a Itona

\- Terasaka, no le digas nada.

\- Aún con todo lo que me ha dicho, no podría hablar así de alguien como Nagisa, mucho menos después de verlo de esa manera.

Okajima replicó con tono asustado.

\- Baja la voz, idiota, te escuchará.

Hazama habló para que la discusión no escalara más

\- Estoy segura de que lo está haciendo ahora mismo, por eso les pedí que no lo discutiéramos en este momento.

Gran momento para prestarles atención. Megu interrumpió a los amigos para que siguieran prestando atención.

\- Luego vemos eso, pero necesitamos poner los roles de guardia.

\- Kataoka-san, empezamos a discutir por eso mismo, ¿por qué esos dos tendrían que escaparse de eso?

\- No quiero que se sobreexijan, sería demasiado pedirles que no guarden a los chicos en el estado en el que están ahora. Ponte en su lugar, tú lo harías si fuera alguien lo suficientemente importante.

Hazama tomó la palabra.

\- Yo pido una escopeta o una pistola para distancias cortas.

\- De acuerdo, pero también tendrás que cubrir con los francotiradores, eres de las que tienen buena puntería, creo que puedes hacer eso.

Así que dejarlo afuera de las rondas. Eso quizás le diera una oportunidad para pensar, pero le pareció exagerado lo que suponían. Estaba triste, sí, pero no guardaría el cuerpo de Nagisa sólo por extrañarlo, aunque Megu misma dijo que se basaba en lo que ella haría, y estaba seguro de que sin Isogai para cubrir la parte de los chicos el trabajo se había vuelto el doble de difícil, especialmente porque Karma era de los mejores para cuidar y en combate. Claro que no era primera opción para cuidar psicológicamente, pero sabía escoltar gente a fin de cuentas. Se sentó en la hamaca, y decidió que hablaría con ella cuando los otros se hubieran ido, junto a Karasuma, tenía que ponerse un tiempo para que los dos se recuperaran, además de que no tenía ganas de ayudar en cosas como la limpieza, aunque sí prefería hacerse sus propios platillos.

No podía asegurarlo, pero suponía que aunque se sintiera mal, Nagisa se estaría sintiendo mil veces peor. Ya fuera por una razón o por otra. Pero él tenía planes para ese fin de semana, aunque con la madre que tenía quizás nunca le hubiera dicho a Nagisa que le había empezado a atraer, por si acaso le daba un ataque de ira a Hiromi. Pero ahora que él estaba así, no parecía tener ningún caso ahora.

+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<++<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<++<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<+<++<

Sin embargo, Nagisa no se sentía mal. De hecho, no sentía nada, de vez en cuando sentía un rasguño o un dolor en sus dientes delanteros, como si los estuviera forzando, pero no sentía nada más allá de eso. Nagisa no sabía que había pasado con su madre, sólo recordaba que le hablaron por teléfono para ir a buscarla. Recordaba ir por ella en trasporte, pero no recordaba lo que pasó después de pasar tres calles. Y también recordaba a su mejor amigo, al amigo por el que sentía algo, pero no podía recordar qué. Quizás era enojo porque él siempre se burlaba, ¿o era al revés? No porque... No... ¿O sí? No lo recordaba, a decir verdad, tal y como no recordaba el nombre de ese tal amigo, ¿empezaba con "c" o con "k"? Sólo sabía que tenía ese sonido. Sabía que una chica de intercambio de latinoamérica le dijo como broma una ley de Newton, ése día se rieron bastante con eso, recordaba unos ojos ámbar y un pelo rojo, ¿como la sangre? Quizás algo más claro. Pero, ¿no había estado pensando en su madre? Quizás esos sujetos... ¿Qué sujetos? Su madre estaba en peligro, ¿no? No, es cierto, esa mañana él la vio y ella estaba bien. Pero algo faltaba.

Quizás sólo estaba perdiendo la batalla.


	2. Internación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma entra a la ciudad, buscando suministros pero especialmente, a una persona importante para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay sangre de un personaje que puede que les caiga bien, entre las heridas hay huesos rotos de forma muy grave.
> 
> Sólo les quería dar la advertencia ("ówò).

\- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

Karasuma pensó un momento su respuesta ante la mirada expectante de Karma. Megu observaba muy nerviosa la escena, algo muy comprensible debido a que ella aún sentía la carga de ser representante del grupo, y el enviar a Karma afuera a ayudar a los sobrevivientes que faltaban era algo muy peligroso y le daba la sensación de que era sobrecargarlo demasiado debido a las circunstancias.

\- Está bien.

\- Pero, Karasuma-sensei-

\- Lo sé, Kataoka-san. Karma-kun, puedes salir a ayudar a los grupos de búsqueda, tienes el perfil que encaja para ello, pero aún es muy pronto para que te hagas cargo tú solo. He asignado a Hitoshi para que te ayude con las responsabilidades, además de que tiene experiencia en la psicología, quizás te pueda ayudar con cualquier duda.

Karma se sintió un poco atacado. En el orgullo, evidentemente. Era raro que lo trataran de forma delicada, usualmente era al revés y sentía que esas acciones tenían mucha condescendencia.

\- Karasuma-sensei, no estoy tan mal. Me parece muy indulgente que hagan tanto por mí.

\- Todos perdimos algo en esta crisis, y de la misma forma es mejor que estemos todos listos para dar todo nuestro esfuerzo, eso te incluye a ti. Sólo es prevención, te dije que encajas en el perfil para este encargo, así que sería muy problemático el que no lo puedas aprovechar al cien porciento.

Karma ya no objetó nada, sabiendo de antemano que no lo convencería de ninguna forma, además de que ya era ganancia el poder salir en una etapa de duelo. Maehara no tuvo la misma suerte, él tenía que quedarse a cuidar el refugio. Cada uno tenía que colaborar de algún modo, no podían darse lujos, y ese era un momento crucial para encontrar a gente viva. Karma se aprovechó de la situación, fue así que consiguió el permiso de ir y ser co-dirigente del grupo de búsqueda.

\- Está bien.

\- Será mejor que te vayas preparando, Hitoshi ya está con el resto del grupo.

Karasuma le extendió una mochila con unas armas de fuego ligeras y cuchillos, cuerdas, algodones y demás cosas útiles para campamentos.

\- Por cierto, recuerda que ahora mismo, aunque tu misión es encontrar sobrevivientes, le debes dar prioridad a tu equipo sobre la gente que encuentres, no sabemos quienes son todos y no podemos confiar en ellos inmediatamente.

Eso tenía sentido, los del equipo de búsqueda eran personas confiables y capaces, no podían perder a ninguno.

\- Una última cosa, gracias a la información que nos ha dado Shiota-san, y de acuerdo a las observaciones de los científicos disponibles, podemos saber que la enfermedad no es contagiosa en ningún grado más que el estrictamente venéreo, y parece que hay gente que puede tener un efecto reversible en su condición.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Los ayudamos, también vamos a rescatarlos?

La mirada de Karma se iluminó bastante, si era posible salvar a Nagisa, entonces él haría el intento.

\- Karma-kun, concéntrate, el equipo de búsqueda es prioridad, si ninguna persona infectada "despierta", por llamarle de algún modo, entonces no intervengan, no hagan ningún movimiento que los pueda delatar mientras están junto a infectados, eso puede ayudar a que no los ataquen.

Karma asintió, recuperando la compostura. Aún se sentía feliz de poder ayudar a encontrar una cura, quizás incluso podría ser capaz de salvarlo.

\- Ahora ve, necesitas ponerte al corriente.

Karasuma lo mandó con una sonrisa, sabía que si esas personas "despertaban", era por algo fuertemente ligado a sus recuerdos. Él también esperaba con entusiasmo que su alumno volviera con ellos, y quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta, quizás si Karma iba con él, podrían ayudarlo a sobrepasar los efectos de la droga.

Karma fue con la mochila en la espalda a paso apresurado, sintiendo una nueva esperanza a cada paso que recorría.

Llegó al lugar que le indicaron y ahí encontró a un chico con cabello castaño claro y mirada gentil. Hitoshi lo esperaba con algunos planos de la ciudad.

\- ¿Algún plan ya decidido? ¿ya tenemos una ruta?

\- Tenemos los barrios bajos y los vecindarios ricos, ambos a la misma distancia, y a estas alturas ambos están igual de peligrosos.

\- Entonces empezaremos con los vecindarios ricos, estoy seguro de que habrán muchas cosas que podamos usar, después podemos cruzar por aquí...

Mientras trazaban su plan, la noche empezó a caer llevándose consigo los últimos rayos de luz del día y dejando paso a una obscuridad atenuada por la luna. El grupo saldría antes de los primeros rayos de la mañana. Cuando Karma fue a dormir, sintió una emoción cálida, pensando en que podría volver con su mejor amigo al refugio, quizás incluso podría encontrar la forma de revertir todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Karma fue de los primeros en levantarse, ya listo para irse y olvidando desayunar. Cuando todos estuvieron listos, salieron todos por una puerta rodeada de malla metálica, alejada del refugio para evitar que los infectados se aglomeraran ahí. Salieron seguros hacia la parte este de la ciudad, andando rápido.

Entre más se adentraban y más infectados veían, Karma perdía cada vez más las esperanzas de encontrar alguna esperanza para los infectados que conocía. Cada uno no parecía razonar, habían algunos que parecían tener más tiempo en ese estado y lucían en verdad muertos, muchos no tenían ya un ojo, otros tenían heridas infectadas y sangrantes que no parecía que fueran a cicatrizar nunca, muchos tenían partes del cuerpo amputadas y aún así seguían caminando. Se sintió agradecido con Karasuma y a Hitoshi de dar la instrucción de no atacar si no los atacaban, iban a paso muy lento y los infectados no los atacaban por confundirlos. No lograba encontrar a nadie vivo ni consciente, y tampoco encontraba a ningún conocido para ponerlo a salvo.

Dejó sus debates internos de lado por un momento, pensando en sus próximos movimientos. Habló quedamente para no dar la alarma y no hacer que los atacaran.

\- Hitoshi-kun...

\- Realmente soy extranjero, se me hace raro el -kun, si no te molesta...

\- Claro, Hitoshi, deberíamos separarnos, voy con una mitad del grupo y tú con la otra, si podemos y no hay mucho problema, nos encontraremos aquí mismo en...- Karma miró distraído su reloj- ¿dos horas, suena bien?

\- De acuerdo, pero creo que olvidaste estos.

Hitoshi sacó un walkie talkie de su bolsillo, dándoselo a Karma.

\- Bien, y si algún infectado da señales claras de recuperar la razón...

\- Lo llevamos con nosotros. Nos vemos, y suerte.

Karma sólo se despidió alzando la mano levemente y fue con su parte del grupo buscando en la parte norte del vecindario alguna señal de vida y que no fuera hostil. Revisaron tres casas, dos de ellas cerradas, la cuarta fue muy problemática debido al seguro electrónico, aunque no hubiera sido mayor problema si la alarma no hubiera sido tan ruidosa.

\- Mierda, muévanse, vamos a rodear y ocultarnos mientras pasa un poco, quizás podamos estar más relajados si los infectados están alrededor de esta.

Se ocultaron unas 2 casas lejos, buscando provisiones y gente que hubiera sobrevivido. En varias viviendas registraron, recogieron provisiones y materiales que pudieran servir y ya al final avisaban y preguntaban por gente viva, siguieron este patrón por mucho rato hasta que encontraron a una madre con sus hijos en el ático, era una casa que parecía más vacía de lo normal y uno de los infectados estaba extrañamente noqueado, también coincidió con que el infectado recuperó levemente la razón al ver a una chica de pelo castaño ondulado, parecía haberla olvidado, pero la muchacha no lo olvidó a él. Era el jardinero de la familia y la chica era su pareja, parecía que el chico no podía razonar bien, estuvo mucho tiempo con mirada pensativa mientras ella lo miraba con algo de miedo, fue entonces que algo dentro de él se iluminó y habló con voz temblorosa mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

\- ¿Gen?

La chica, al escucharlo, fue corriendo a abrazarlo, sabiendo el riesgo que implicaba. Sin embargo, no pasó nada, parecía que la enfermedad había retrocedido lo suficiente como para dejarlos tener un feliz reencuentro. Un compañero del grupo se quedó vigilando que el chico no volviera a tener una recaída ante la droga. 

Karma se separó un momento del resto del grupo, buscando más gente y aclarar un poco la cabeza. No hubo muchos sucesos interesantes o remarcables, otras 4 familias que lograron escapar por el ático fue lo que encontraron, parecía que la crisis no había sido tan devastante como lo habían pensado en un principio, después de todo, todos los compañeros de la ex-clase E lograron poner a amigos y familiares a salvo, casi no habían habido tantas pérdidas y si era verdad que la enfermedad sólo era por una droga y no era contagiosa, entonces los infectados pasaban a un segundo plano y la fuerza podría ser puesta en atrapar a los traficantes responsables de todo.

Las dos horas pasaron, habían logrado encontrar a varias familias, pero no podían llevárselos a todos, estuvieron buscando y lograron encontrar algunos lugares donde pudieran refugiarse sin peligro. Ese día sólo pudieron recuperar a un infectado, pero Karma se puso muy contento, pensando en que, aunque no fuera él, alguien que ellos conocieran podría hacer despertar a Nagisa.

Regresaron con los datos y algunos miembros del equipo menos ya que se quedaron cuidando a las familias. Hitoshi aún no llegaba al lugar acordado, así que buscaron provisiones en la zona mientras Karma se alejaba para usar el walkie talkie donde no hubiera problemas.

\- Hitoshi, me escuchas.

Hubo un pequeño sonido que atrajo la atención de algunos infectados, entonces se escuchó la voz de Hitoshi por la bocina.

\- Karma, estoy aún en la parte norte, hay mucha gente aquí, no sé cómo haremos para llevarlos al refugio.

\- Nosotros también, llegamos a encontrar familias enteras, pero al menos eso nos indica que todo esto no tuvo tanto alcance como sospechamos en un principio.

\- Es cierto... si quieres busca tu amigo y ve si puedes hacer algo por él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que busco a alguien?

\- Porque soy Dios, amigo.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Sé que era un mal chiste, pero al menos dímelo, no sólo me ignores...

\- Ya, dime.

\- Soy casi un psicólogo, me dijeron que perdiste a alguien importante pero no parecías estar pasando por ninguna fase de duelo, además de que estabas bastante interesado en salir a las rondas a pesar de estar consciente de que podría traer resultados catastróficos, y además-

\- Bueno, sí, ya entendí, ¿podrías parar, por favor?

\- Mi punto es que puedes intentar hacer que tu amigo reaccione, si no vas por él y si alguien lo mata antes de que lo encuentres entonces habrás perdido tu tiempo. Tenlo en cuenta, te hablo cuando vaya llegando.

Karma se quedó pensando mientras guardaba el radio en su bolsillo. Era verdad, igual y ahora que tenía tiempo libre era el momento perfecto para buscarlo. Reunió a la parte del grupo que podría ayudarlo y salieron rápidamente a buscar en los alrededores.

Cerca de un negocio que estaba a pocos metros de un centro comercial encontraron a otros sobrevivientes, pero había algo extraño en ellos.

Una muchacha estaba bastante herida, tenía moretones y golpes en todo el cuerpo, parecía haber perdido algunas uñas de las manos y tenía una parte de la cara desgarrada. Estaba con otra chica quien parecía estarla cuidando. Las dejaron esperando en un lugar al que sólo podían acceder trepando con unos compañeros para poder ir por todos juntos al refugio cuando terminara la ronda.

Karma y el resto del grupo estaban a punto de irse, sin embargo, escucharon un estruendo a pocos metros de ellos que podía significar algún atacante o un espía.

\- Yumiko, Riki, acompáñenme, puede poner a los otros en peligro. Los demás, adelántense, cuiden a los sobrevivientes.

Karma, junto a sus compañeros, siguió el sonido el cual los condujo al centro comercial. Una vez dentro, se separaron para sondear mejor el área y proteger a los otros de requerirlo, Karma por la parte de arriba aprovechando vigas y objetos decorativos, los otros cuidaban desde abajo. Los tres buscaron poniendo atención a los pasos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes conforme se acercaban a su dueño. Yumiko pudo escalar un techo bajo por el cual encontró a un hombre haciendo una llamada.

\- Señor, encontramos un grupo de búsqueda, han encontrado una cura, el plan peligra.

Yumiko iba a reportarlo con los otros, pero cuando se dio la vuelta notó que Riki cayó junto a ella, fue cuando vio a un hombre quien intentó atacarla. Yumiko pudo esquivar el golpe e instintivamente sacó un cuchillo el cual encajó en la pierna de su agresor, pero él sólo se la quitó como si nada, y la atacó por sorpresa. Fue entonces cuando apareció Karma quien consiguió tirar al tipo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy...

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera terminar, Karma recibió un golpe en el estómago. Pero esta vez, Yumiko tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al no ser el blanco del ataque, aprovechando el tiempo de recuperación de su atacante para darle un puñetazo en la sien, dejándolo inconsciente de manera definitiva.

\- ....

\- ..... pffff

\- No te rías, sólo fue un golpe.

\- Pero yo no fui.

Se quedaron mirando un instante y buscaron a su alrededor de manera asustada. Pero sólo vieron a Riki mirándolos de forma socarrona.

\- Pues... eso fue patético, amigo.

\- Cállate, que a ti te cargaron como un saco de papas.

Yumiko sólo rió ayudando a Riki a ponerse de pie. El chico se sobó levemente el cuello intentando mitigar un poco el dolor en la parte de atrás.

Karma usó un poco de cinta para atar a los hombres para estar seguro de que no les dieran problemas. Los dejaron donde estaban ellos, asegurándose de que estaban bien inmovilizados y seguros ya que necesitaban información de ellos. Ya algo más relajados y entre algunas bromas, los tres fueron a reunirse con el grupo para dar informe. No obstante, Karma vio algo que le llamó la atención.

Un largo momento después, Riki y Yumiko esperaban a Karma fuera del centro comercial junt a otros 5 sobrevivientes, uno ya recuperándose de la droga. Cuando este llegó, fueron a reunirse con Hitoshi y llevar a los sobrevivientes al refugio. Lo posterior consistía en hacer las casas más segura y resistentes hasta que pudieran controlar a todos los "zombies" y que todo volviera a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

\- Hey 🎵.

\- Hitoshi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Eres de los que fingen seriedad, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

En el camino de regreso no hubo mucho que destacar mas que unos infectados, pero el no hacer ruido estando cerca les ayudaba a que no los detectaran, y si necesitaban alejarlos un poco bastaba con lanzar piedras lejos del grupo.

\- Hitoshi, ¿me parece a mí o varios ya llevan así un rato?

\- ¿Los infectados? Me parece que empezó en los barrios bajos y cerca de grupos de migrantes, parece ser que no les dieron importancia ya que pensaron que sólo eran peleas callejeras y gente muy trastocada, fue por esa negligencia que esto empeoró.

\- Entonces esto estuvo ocurriendo más de los 3 días en que hubo situación de peligro...

Karma sintió algo de ira en su interior, si tan sólo las autoridades hubieran sido más responsables y abiertas, Nagisa no habría...

\- Karma, no te enojes ahora, guarda eso para los responsables.

\- Pero también es culpa de-

\- Por eso.

Fue entonces que Karma entendió a qué se refería Hitoshi. 

Ya en el refugio, Karma fue en seguida con Karasuma para saber del grupo de búsqueda siguiente. Lo buscó por mucho rato, pero tuvo que esperar aún ya habiéndolo encontrado debido a que no quería entrometerse con él e Irina (Uno de los pocos momentos en que tenían un momento íntimo). Cuando vio que ya estaba desocupado, intentó abordarlo.

\- Eh, sens-

\- Karma, acaban de llegar, si acaso buscaremos materiales y provisiones.

\- No, no es eso, sólo quería preguntar si Maehara-kun puede ir la próxima vez que salgamos, y cuando será eso.

Karasuma lo vio algo extrañado, se quedó meditando un momento y respondió.

\- De acuerdo, puede ir, pero irá en calidad de cuidador, y será responsabilidad tuya. Los grupos de abastecimiento son muy frecuentes, así que el próximo irá dentro de tres días.

Eso era un problema, necesitaba que Maehara viera eso lo más pronto posible.

\- Por cierto, hubo un altercado con unos hombres. Creo que son espías de los que esparcieron la droga.

Karasuma se quedó pensando un momento.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- Atados en un centro comercial de la parte sudeste. Los dejamos a salvo e inmovilizados.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Lo checamos muy cuidadosamente, también están amordazados para que no pidan ayuda.

\- Bien, irás tú con Maehara y otros para traerlos.

\- Claro-

\- Y espero que seas responsable de él, si no lo cuidas te dejaré sin el encargo de los grupos de búsqueda que vengan.

\- Que sí, entiendo, seré cuidadoso.

Así, Karasuma fue con Irina y los otros soldados a un descanso mientras que Karma iba a su tienda de campaña correspondiente. Al entrar, varios compañeros llegaron junto a él un tanto emocionados. Okuda, Tomohito y Akari llegaron bastante ilusionados con él para preguntar acerca de su amigo.

\- Karma-kun...

\- No, no lo encontré, pero no hemos terminado de explorar toda la ciudad, quizás esté en el norte.

Aunque Tomohito sentía algo de nerviosismo respecto a cuan relajado sonaba el contrario, Akari estaba segura de que Karma confiaba mucho en su hipótesis y que también él esperaba encontrarlo pronto. Karma entonces fue con Maehara a platicarle acerca de sus hallazgos, momentos después ambos amigos fueron a descansar y ser capaces de ayudar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso del día, aproximadamente a la hora de la cena, hubo un pequeño altercado. Antes de llegar a la tienda, Karma vio a dos chicos discutir de manera algo fuerte, pero no le dio importancia en su momento. Estaba terminando una sopa cuando escuchó gritos desde fuera, su primera reacción junto a Terasaka, Itona, Maehara, Tomohito y Akari fue correr al origen del alboroto. Al llegar Karma observó a uno de los sobrevivientes que había sido curado intentando luchar de nuevo contra la droga, estuvo así un rato hasta que soltó un grito desgarrador, intentando aferrarse a la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Sin embargo, esto sólo aceleró su muerte. El infectado cayó al suelo de un ataque cardíaco, después de que su cerebro sufriera un derrame. Sólo escucharon la interrupción de su grito y vieron cómo se desplomó, varias personas acercándose a él intentando recuperarlo.

Pero Karma pensó en el hombre que discutía con el ahora cadaver, así que dirigió su mirada hacia él, reaccionando a tiempo para quitarle la pistola de la cabeza.

\- Ya basta, no ahora, no lo hagas mientras estás tan desesperado ni con tanta gente alrededor.

Fue cuando llegó Hitoshi para llevarlo con Karasuma. Karma se quedó mirando, sentía inquietud de que el muchacho se rindiera, cuando lo vio notó en sus ojos el mismo dolor que el infectado recién fallecido. Maehara acompañó a Hitoshi a llevar al chico con Karasuma y los médicos.

Los que acompañaron a Karma fuera de la tienda se quedaron viendo cómo el suicida frustrado era llevado para atención médica. Karma los vio, quería intentar ayudarlos a llevar mejor el acontecimiento pero no se le ocurrían palabras ni acciones para ello, tampoco es que fuera su fuerte, pero él también quería afirmarse a sí mismo que todo mejoraría. Fue cuando llegó Sugaya para ayudarle.

\- Yo me encargo, Karma-kun, tú descansa, ha sido un largo día para todos.

Karma sólo asintió y entró a la tienda que servía de comedor para llevar su plato a lavar y agarrar sus cosas. Perdió el apetito.

Al amanecer, Maehara también estaba listo para ir a la ciudad, especialmente a una zona en concreto. Al igual que el día anterior, el grupo llegó a la ciudad sin problemas; ya que Karma y Maehara tenían buen historial tanto de combate como de habilidad, se encargaron de la zona comercial donde era muy probable que encontraran muchas provisiones además de buscar a los espías del bando enemigo. Claro, esa era la excusa, pero el objetivo real estaba muy convenientemente guardado dentro, una persona que Karma quería proteger muy bien antes de que lo mataran.

\- Isogai-kun.

Maehara fue el que habló para ver si de esa manera podían evitar que los atacara. La estrategia funcionó, Isogai estaba de pie frente a unas estanterías, en la parte de accesorios de la tienda de ropa. Estaba temblando y en sus ojos era notorio el limbo en que estaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia. Maehara intentó correr hacia él, pero Karma lo detuvo. Karma encedió una luz dentro del local, buscando que ambos amigos fueran capaces de verse el uno al otro. Y lo logró.

Isogai vió a aquél que le hacía sentir tantas cosas maravillosas, tanto lejos como cerca, le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa y caminar hacia él. Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos sin caer ante el dolor de su cuerpo. Por su parte, Maehara estaba entre encantado y horrorizado; cuando se encendieron las luces pudo ver a Isogai, pero no pudo verlo a ambos ojos, básicamente porque le faltaba uno. Isogai estaba arañado de la cara, perdió parte de su oreja, la pierna parecía haberse roto a tal punto que el hueso sobresalía y en la parte del abdomen parecía tener sangre seca en su herida lateral. Maehara corrió a su lado. No pudo decir nada, así que optó por abrazarlo, intentando protegerlo de que le hagan más daño del que ya tenía. Isogai se quedó quieto, intentando recordar.

No pudo. O no pudo encontrar mucho en su mente, por lo menos. Sólo tenía un nombre, pero no sabía si era de el que lo estaba abrazando o si era el suyo.

\- Mae... hara.

Era de él, de quien estaba enamorado, al pronunciarla le dio una sensación maravillosa, sintió un cariño inefable de sólo decirlo. La voz de Isogai sonó quebrada, no sabía ni quién era, así que sólo se aferró a la última esperanza que pudo tener. O al menos así lo sintió él.

Maehara no quería despegarse de él, menos aún en la condición en que estaba, pero tenían que hacer algo respecto a sus heridas. Dejó de abrazarlo y puso sus manos en los hombros del contrario, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Isogai, te ayudaremos, ¿okey? Todo saldrá bien.

Karma creyó pertinente intervenir.

\- No podemos. Él no está en condiciones para viajar a donde voy, tendrás que quedarte con él. Traeré a un médico.

\- ¿"Voy"?

\- Ya lo dije, no lo puedes dejar así...

\- No planeaba hacerlo-

\- Y no nos puede acompañar así, su estado empeorará.

\- Pero-

\- Nada, le prometí a Karasuma que me haría cargo, y ahora no podemos darnos lujos, es para que todos estén a salvo.

Karma estaba impasible, no debía perder la calma ante esas situaciones, pero ya había fallado en eso, su nerviosismo y preocupación estaban saliendo a flote, sentía que si no lo dejaban explorar no sería capaz de encontrar nunca a Nagisa; no vivo, al menos. Maehara, por otro lado, comenzaba a impacientarse, no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para poder recuperar a Isogai, no podía, simplemente no podía, no sin terminar sintiéndose mal. Empezó a levantarse viendo seriamente a Karma.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo-

\- Maehara

Isogai habló de forma demandante, como pidiéndole algo, y era evidente el qué, juntó fuerzas para volver a hablar.

\- Esta... ré... bien.

Maehara se volvió a sentar con él buscando que se apoyara. Karma aprovechó la situación.

\- Maehara, juro que este lugar es seguro, lo más seguro que puedas encontrar, busca que Isogai descanse en lo que regreso y cuida que no se duerma, no sabemos qué hacer para no empeorar su estado, así que sólo busca que resista.

Maehara se quitó la chaqueta para enrollarla y ponérsela a Isogai a modo de almohada, acostando a Isogai y apoyando su cabeza en ella. Acarició un momento su frente e Isogai respondió cerrando sus ojos un momento y sonriendo con el tacto de su mano.

\- Voy por los demás, traeré un médico y voy a buscar provisiones con los otros, Isogai necesita que te quedes con él.

Maehara sólo asintió con la mirada fija en el rostro cansado de Isogai.

\- Por cierto, lo mejor es que las luces permanezcan apagadas, por cualquier cosa, tienes dos linternas y una pistola, me aseguré de ello. Cualquier cosa, usa este Walkie Talkie.

Karma le entregó el walkie Talkie a Maehara, quien se levantó para apagar las luces para que saliera. Karma estaba a punto de abrir la cortina cuando Maehara decidió hablarle.

\- Karma.

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia ellos.

\- Gracias.

Maehara estaba sonriendo con alivio, felicidad y algo de vergüenza, pero Karma no podía saberlo ya que la luz de la linterna estaba dirigida a su cara y le impedía ver su expresión. Karma sólo sonrió y abrió para salir por provisiones y el equipo médico que hiciera falta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que habrán notado que esto tiene cada vez más extensión.
> 
> El próximo será aún más largo, muchísimo.
> 
> No, no tengo ningún comentario acerca de ello más que un 'ya me cansé' x'd


	3. Rehabilitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocurren muchas cosas, ambos amigos se encuentran, pero quizás ni el refugio sea un lugar seguro al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues creo que aquí nunca lo dije, pero este fic tiene un par de "misterios" que preparé con unas organizaciones y ese tipo de cosas. Agradecería mucho que pudieran hacer sus propias teorías. De hecho, en el mundo del fandom en general me metí justo por los misteriosy teorías. También valoraría mucho que me den un feedback, para poder mejorar mi escritura úwù.

Diagnóstico.

El momento más difícil en una adicción, es aceptar el tenerla, tomarla en cuenta, hacer algo por detener todo el desastre, y reparar todo lo dañado. Nagisa sabía que no estaba bien, pero algo en su interior le aterraba y no lograba obtener el valor necesario para combatir la droga. No entendía ni su propio pasado, tenía algunos momentos de lucidez donde sintió verdadero terror de su entorno, y terminó prefiriendo la sensación de no tener nada en la cabeza que participar en el horrible mundo real. A veces se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien y entonces notaba que mataba a alguien o que una persona lo había lastimado, pero a él sólo le interesaba encontrar algo que pudiera mantenerlo despierto y que él quisiera abrazar ese sentimiento. Algo que lo ayudara a superar esa pesadilla. O quizás alguien.

En efecto, lo más difícil en una adicción es conseguir la ayuda necesaria. Y al conseguirla, tener la valentía de no emplear la retirada. Nagisa estaba empeñado en conseguir ambos requisitos, y eso era suficiente para comenzar su rehabilitación.

Fase 1: abstinencia y vigilancia

Nagisa había visto a su amigo apenas entró a la ciudad. De hecho, se dio cuenta de un olor a frutilla cuando él estuvo cerca, lo vio en una intersección junto a el grupo de búsqueda, junto a un chico castaño. Pero no logró recordar su nombre, estuvo pensando en las identidades del pelirrojo y, curiosamente, el del chico de cara amable, estaba seguro de que los conocía a ambos. Nagisa estaba muy feliz de ver al pelirrojo; para él, su cara reflejaba una actitud bromista, relajada y le daba la impresión de que era un chico muy justiciero, y su sola presencia le hacía tener una sensación agradable en el pecho. Nagisa tenía la cabeza en las nubes, pero fue entonces que se vio a sí mismo en un reflejo, vio que se parecía a los zombies a su alrededor, era probable que lo atacaran si no era cuidadoso.

Sólo lo siguió de lejos, estuvo así hasta un par de horas antes del anochecer, cuando ellos se iban a quién sabe dónde. No se atrevió a acercarse debido a que temía que alguien del grupo le disparara al intentar acercarse a su enamorado. Cuando se fue el grupo, Nagisa sintió cómo algo en su cabeza lo volvía a dormir, miedo porque sus sentimientos parecían irse junto a su consciencia, sin embargo, no luchó contra ello debido a que algo dentro de él le aconsejó no hacer nada, simplemente abrazar el recuerdo de esa persona y, hasta que lo volviera a ver, no rendirse. No si quería volver a ver a...

a...

Karma.

Cuando sintió que volvía en sí y notó un olor a frutilla, buscó frenéticamente a Karma y casi le dio un ataque al darse cuenta que estaba al girar una esquina. Esta vez, el grupo era mucho más pequeño, quizás porque no llevarían algo tan importante como gente o supervivientes. Karma habló un momento con un chico pelinaranja y ambos se separaron un momento con la excusa de buscar provisiones en el centro comercial, les dieron unos radios y se fueron. Nagisa los siguió hasta encontrarse con el problema de haberlos perdido. Parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, pero mejor optó por quedarse quieto y buscarlos con la mirada, mientras que se escondía e intentaba pasar desapercibido; parecía tener talento para ello debido a que los encontró bastante cerca mientras salían de un supuesto escondite. Nagisa los vio entrar dentro de una tienda, cerrando una cortina metálica detrás de ellos. Una duda surgió en su mente: ¿Qué era de tanta importancia para que ellos fueran tan precavidos?

Después de algunos momentos, Karma salió de la tienda sólo, parecía estar regresando al grupo del que se alejó. Al llegar a este, habló con un hombre un tanto mayor.

Este hombre mayor era el médico, una persona a quien Karma no le tenía mucha simpatía, aunque siempre le consideró buena gente.

\- ¿Kasuma-san? Necesito su ayuda.

El doctor volteó a verlo, con una mirada severa.

\- ¿Qué pasa, muchacho?

\- Encontré con Maehara a un infectado que está despertando, pero está muy herido.

El médico, quien estaba revisando el material encontrado, le indicó a Karma que se sentara a un lado mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma y preparaba una bolsa.

\- Puedo ir contigo, pero me parece que necesitaré un momento para llevar medicinas. Necesito que me digas más o menos las heridas del infectado.

\- Si recuerdo bien... perdió un ojo, tenía una pierna muy rota y creo que perdió mucha sangre por una herida a un lado del abdomen, quizás tenga algo más roto pero no lo podría asegurar... y también perdió la parte de arriba de el oído. 

El doctor anotó un rápido boceto de diagnóstico y un aproximado de material necesario.

\- Afortunadamente tenemos todos los analgésicos necesarios, pero falta material para los huesos, usualmente eso se reemplaza fácilmente con tablas de madera. Llévame con tus amigos, una vez ahí podré parar cualquier sangrado que tenga, pero necesitaré que salgas urgentemente a conseguirme materiales una vez lleguemos.

Kasuma metió un par de frascos, 7 vendas y un poco de material más mientras Karma se levantaba. Una vez terminó, se levantó con un poco de ayuda de Karma, quien le auxilió algo a regañadientes. También tuvo que cargar el bolso del doctor hasta el lugar. Así, Karma empezó a escoltar uno de los doctores al centro comercial, junto a tres personas más para inspeccionar si los atacantes del día anterior seguían ahí vivos o si habían escapado.

Nagisa se aburrió un poco y se divirtió viendo como un hombre no tan viejo parecía ya necesitar de un... de cuidados.

...

De un asilo. En cuanto recordó la palabra que le daba problemas, Nagisa notó que empezaba a perder el olor a fruta de Karma y el rastro de su grupo, así que se dirigió al lugar de donde le vio salir para no arriesgarse a ser visto.

Una vez en el centro comercial, Karma señaló el lugar preciso donde dejaron a los tipos, encontrando una marcas de sangre y la cuerda rota, con unos cortes muy precisos. Aunque esto lo impactó un poco, mantuvo la compostura y le indicó al grupo que los buscaran y que permanecieran juntos. Una vez empezaron a buscarlos, Karma dirigió al médico a la tienda donde estaban Isogai y Maehara.

Una vez dentro, Kasuma comenzó a diagnosticar a Isogai, quien parecía un poco asustado con la nueva persona que no conocía. El médico notó la relación, soltó un suspiro y siguió como si nada.

Al final, además de la pierna rota, también tenía algo roto el antebrazo izquierdo y un dedo. Kasuma le llamó la atención a Karma, además de pedirle a Maehara que alumbrara de nuevo a la pierna.

\- Miren, jóvenes. La pierna parece que no la podremos recuperar si no la arreglamos antes, pero para eso necesitaremos sangre porque ya cicatrizó un poco de los vasos sanguíneos. Fue algo afortunado que cicatrizara, de hecho, de otra manera se hubiera infectado terriblemente. Pero si la dejamos así es posible que después necesitemos amputarla.

Karma miró nerviosamente a su amigo. Maehara estaba blanco, aunque impasible, parecía ya esperarse esa horrible noticia, aunque hubiera preferido no haberla recibido.

\- Necesitaré equipo especial para esto, el cual no tenemos. Creo que hay de este tipo de material en un hospital al oeste de aquí, está algo lejos pero si está completo ayudará mucho a que tu amigo no pierda su pierna. Mientras tanto yo trataré las demás heridas.

Kasuma arrancó una hoja de su libreta, Karma asintió y salió de la tienda. Maehara se quedó con Isogai en su regazo, mientras miraba nerviosamente al médico.

Fase 2: luna de miel o temprana abstinencia

Una vez Karma llegó al hospital, buscó en el mapa el almacén para no perder tiempo. Una vez fue hacia el lugar, agarró un martillo que se encontró en el camino para abrir la puerta, además de querer llevarlo para sentirse seguro. Era curioso, pero se sentía vigilado aunque no lograba encontrar a nadie. Una vez llegó al almacen intentó abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrar que estaba ya forzada y abierta. Karma tuvo la esperanza de que hubiera algo que pudiera usar para la pierna, y se sorprendió ya que la mayoría del equipo seguía ahí, además de encontrar un paquete de bolsas grandes y cosas algo más técnicas. Aún con esto, Karma no quiso acercarse directamente al equipo, sino que "cerró" la puerta y buscó cerca del lugar por indicios de alguna emboscada.

\- ¿Qué demonios?...

De cierta forma los encontró, y su sorpresa aumentó ya que no esperaba ese tipo de pruebas tan... violentas. El cuarto tenía dos cadáveres que, aunque fueron asesinados de manera burda, parecía el trabajo de un profesional puesto que ambos parecían haber sido sorprendidos. Sin embargo, en el resto de habitaciones no parecía haber nada fuera de los común, casi era como si alguien se hubiera adelantado y hubiera asesinado por adelantado a los que lo iban a emboscar. Sintiéndose algo más a salvo, Karma habló a Maehara y al médico.

\- Kasuma-san, Maehara-kun, encontré un almacén. Parece que está completo.

Se escuchó la voz de Maehara por la radio.

\- Karma, podría ser una trampa.

\- Sí, ya sé, pero ya revisé en todo el piso y cercanías. No hay nadie. De hecho, encontré dos cadáveres y parece que eran los que emboscaban.

Karma echó otro vistazo a los cadáverdes y se dió cuenta de una insignia y una carta.

\- Espera, encontré dos cosas interesantes.

La insignia estaba rota, pero parecía como un ojo con su circunferencia conformada por un halo de luz, y tenía algo rojo brillante en la parte de abajo, pero no parecía tener forma concreta. La carta, por otra parte, decía mucho más de la situación. Karma empezó a leerla en voz alta.

\- "Las escuelas fueron infectadas y la infiltración en oficinas fue exitosa. Peligros neutralizados. Sujetos de interés alcanzados. Escuelas del gobierno intactas, seguridad impenetrable. Potenciales víctimas o contraatacantes. Plan emboscada en curso. Atentamente, RSGM."

Hubo un silencio, ambos chicos sabían que eso podría significar que alguien más además de ellos seguía en la ciudad, y parecían una organización peligrosa.

\- Karma, entre las escuela del gobierno estaba...

\- Es probable, digo, si lograron infectar a gente en trabajos y escuelas, tendría que ser una donde nadie nos pudiera tocar.

Otro silencio. Karma pensó en el peligro que corría al permanecer él sólo en el sitio.

\- Díganme rápido lo que necesiten, guardaré el resto donde sea difícil encontrarlo.

Kasuma tomó la palabra.

\- Lo mejor será que tráigas más anestesia y jeringas, unas placas, tornillos y otras piezas que se vean similares. Deberías ser capaz de encontrarlo, se ven de la misma forma. Lo ideal sería también buscar un bastón pero eso te dejaría más vulnerable y necesitamos rápido ese equipo médico. También faltarán muchas gasas y una bolsa de sangre, aquí tenemos alcohol suficiente, luego vamos por lo que quede.

Karma escondió bastante de lo que había en el almacén, después guardó algo del material en una bolsa y se lo llevó además dentro de una bolsa de médico. Agarró de nuevo su martillo y bajó de regreso a la tienda donde estaban sus amigos.

Sin embargo, a la mitad del camino, cerca de los basureros de unos apartamentos, escucho un quejido seguido de unos golpes metálicos estruendosos. A Karma le costó bastante no hacer ruido, aunque indudablemente se sobresaltó. Al voltear, se encontró a Nagisa tirado sobre su estómago, cubriéndose la cabeza y algo adolorido.

Cuando Nagisa levantó la cabeza, notó que había llamado la atención de Karma. Durante un segundo, durante un milagroso segundo, Karma y Nagisa se miraron. Karma sentía una combinación de felicidad y preocupación. Nagisa quería correr con Karma pero el incidente le torció su tobillo y su brazo roto no lo ayudaba mucho a levantarse. Intentó levantarse pero sólo logró que su brazo se rompiera más, y el pánico comenzaba a acumularse en su garganta. Karma se quedó petrificado, estaba feliz de ver a Nagisa, triste al notar lo herido que estaba y aterrado ya que estaba lejos de él y los infectados comenzaban a acercarse. Esto siguió así hasta que Nagisa, asustado, pronunció su nombre.

\- ¡KARMA!

El ruido evidentemente provocó que más infectados se acercaran a él, que intentaran alcanzarlo. Karma reaccionó rápidamente corriendo a proteger a Nagisa, infectados ya cerrando un círculo y haciendo tumulto. Karma tiró otros botes cercanos para hacer más ruido y correr hacia él, afortunadamente Nagisa se hizo bolita y escondió su cabeza, pasando más inadvertido. El nuevo origen del ruido funcionó para distraer a varios infectados, haciendo una brecha por la que Karma se pudo colar para agarrar a Nagisa y correr con él en sus brazos, sin olvidarse de las cosas del hospital para sus amigos. Después de algunas cuadras, Karma dejó de correr y se escondió subiendo dos pisos con unas escaleras de emergencia para que los infectados los dejaran en paz. Nagisa seguía cubriéndose, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Karma mientras él le acariciaba levemente la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Después de un momento, los infectados perdieron el interés en ellos y se fueron, siguiendo otros sonidos y movimientos. Karma se quedó un momento allí, vigilando que no hubiera peligro. Entonces, sacó la radio.

\- Eh, Maehara.

La voz del médico sonó en lugar de la de su amigo.

\- Ya te estabas tardando, muchacho. Pensaba que habías tenido problemas.

\- Karma, qué tal, ya hicimos bastante con el ojo de Isogai, sólo quedan el corte y la pierna.

\- Voy en camino, es que me encontré a alguien~.

Hubo un corto silencio.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Los demás estarán felices de verlo!

\- Jóvenes, no pierdan la compostura.

Kasuma habló con un tono que exigía seriedad.

\- Chico, si esos que estaban ahí tenían compañía, puede ser que aún te vigilen. Por lo que leíste, el chico que llevas es un objetivo que sabía demasiado o que era una amenza muy directa. Estarán vigilándolo, estamos en peligro mientras no lleguemos al campamento.

Karma se quedó un momento callado. Maehara cortó sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces apúrense, que el doctor los atienda a ambos en lo que se pueda y regresamos rápido con el jefe del grupo y le damos la carta. Es lo más lógico, ¿no?

\- Es lo más deducible, quizás debamos hablarle para que entienda la situación. Podríamos exponernos. Cuando llegue al centro comercial hablaré con los chicos de cerca, pero lo mejor será esperar un poco. Kasuma-san, ¿tenemos el tipo de sangre de Isogai y algún donante?

\- Su sangre es AB negativo, no tengo donante.

\- Soy O-, Maehara, necesitaremos que seas tú quien vaya a avisar a los otros, si ya me vieron entonces yo también seré su objetivo, tú tendrás más posibilidad de salir impune, además, creo que la sangre no la puedes donar tú.

\- Sí, Isogai ya está mejor, sólo dame la insignia y la carta.

\- Bien, entonces llego en un momento.

Después de la charla, Karma bajó con Nagisa y las cosas con algo de dificultad. El peso de la bolsa médica era un tanto considerable y aunque Nagisa no pesaba mucho, Karma temía que el cargarlo lo entorpeciera si alguien los atacaba.

\- Nagisa, ¿puedes caminar?

Nagisa se sobresaltó un poco con la pregunta y se aferró con más fuerza a Karma, intentando que este no lo bajara. Aunque podía caminar si se forzaba a ello, quería seguir sintiendo sus brazos para que lo protegieran de ese estado semi-inconsciente en el que se encontraba.

Aunque Karma no sabía el motivo, entendió que Nagisa aún necesitaba que lo llevara cerca de sí. 

\- ¿Y atacar?

Nagisa asintió, sacando unas tijeras con sangre. Karma se impresionó, pero conocía a Nagisa, tenía un presentimiento de que en el hospital no corría tanto peligro como pensaba. Con esto en mente, Karma le dio la bolsa a Nagisa.

\- Bueno, si no quieres que te baje, entonces ayúdame un poco ¿no?

Aunque su cara era socarrona, Nagisa notó en su voz bastante suavidad. Con esto en mente, Nagisa abrazó la bolsa y asintió con una sonrisa.

Les tomó un poco más de tiempo regresar del hospital que en la ida, pero llegaron sin mayor incidente. A medida que avanzaban, Nagisa se sentía mejor mentalmente, se sentía más despierto y tranquilo, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo aumentaba de igual manera. Al llegar al centro comercial, Nagisa intentó entablar una charla con Karma, pero su garganta le dolía mucho, como si se la hubiera dañado. 

\- Kahhr... mhh..

Karma lo miró y Nagisa se señaló la garganta. En verdad era un poco molesto. Karma lo sostuvo un poco más cerca de sí.

\- Si te duele mucho mejor no hables, allá adentro hay un médico, te pondrás mejor, ¿okey?

Nagisa estaba un poco triste, escuchó lo que le dijo Karma, pero casi no entendió la mitad. Su respuesta fue esconder de nuevo su cabeza, Karma respondió sobándole un poco más la espalda mientras caminaba. Una vez llegaron a la tienda, Karma dejó a Nagisa en el suelo para abrir un poco. Nagisa estaba tranquilo ya que reconoció el lugar, su memoria y razonamiento funcionaban mejor cerca de su amigo.

Una vez Karma abrió, dejó la bolsa dentro de ella y se metió, jalando consigo a Nagisa. Una vez hubo cerrado, una luz de una lámpara iluminó a ambos chicos. Karma notó que todo estaba movido para estar cerca de una pared cercana a la entrada. Maehara, quien ahora estaba a un lado de Isogai, fue enseguida a donde alumbraba el médico.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Lleva la bolsa con el Kasuma-san, yo llevo a Nagisa.

Karma ayudó a Nagisa a llegar donde los otros. Notó que hicieron como unas camillas provisionales con unos tablones y ropa sucia de colchón. Isogai se encontraba descansando en una, la segunda, pegada a la pared, parecía un poco más improvisada, Karma supuso que fue lo que pudieron hacer para ayudar a Nagisa a descansar un poco más. Maehara llegó antes, dandole la bolsa al médico, quien enseguida revisó el material. Parecía bastante satisfecho con el contenido. Una vez Karma acostó a Nagisa, el médico empezó a revisarlo.

\- Por cierto, tú no oíste esto, pero tu compañero tenía muy dañada la garganta. Me parece que esto es una clase de patrón, pero además del daño físico de no sentir sus heridas, también fueron dañados mentalmente, tanto por la droga como por las experiencias que hayan tenido bajo los efectos de la misma.

Karma lo miró sorprendido. No tenía conocimiento de ello, realmente dio por hecho que los infectados no tenían conciencia y sólo se acercaban a sonidos o movimiento.

\- A tu amigo también le duele mucho su garganta, ¿verdad? Necesitaremos que no use su voz por hoy, deberá tomar esta medicina.

Kasuma le dio una caja con pastillas, junto con una nota que Maehara garabateó previamente (por la letra que pudo notar).

\- La otra parte de la medicina que van a necesitar está en el campamento, y si aún queda en el hospital, quizás podamos tomarnos el lujo de usar medicina para el dolor de los músculos y los huesos.

\- Karma, la nota y la insignia.

\- Aquí están- dijo, sacandolos del bolsillo- Suerte.

Maehara asintió, listo para ir con los del grupo. Karma le dio la insignia rota y la carta. Maehara se despidió para desaparecer tras la cortina. Karma notó que Isogai tenía el suéter de Maehara, y se quedó mirando con curiosidad.

\- Es para que esté tranquilo,- aclaró el doctor.- no podía separarse mucho del otro, así que le dije que viera si dándole algo con su olor funcionaba. Parece ser que también son muy sensibles al olor de una persona en particular, dando una respuesta agradablemente positiva a ello.

Karma miró a Nagisa, quien se encontraba agarrando fuertemente su mano mientras revisaban su tobillo y su brazo.

\- Parece ser que se rompió muy gravemente el brazo, pero afortunadamente no hubo rompimiento externo. Quizás incluso pueda esperar un poco más a que lleguemos allá para tratarlo completamente. Claro, si no te importa cargarlo hasta que lleguemos.

Karma negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien, ahora, hay que atender la herida de la pierna.

El médico le dio indicaciones para ayudarle a inmovilizar el brazo y el tobillo de Nagisa con tablas y retazos de ropa. Una vez terminaron con eso, el medico empezó a desinfectar una puñalada que Nagisa tenía en la pierna.

\- Listo, ¿tienes agua, jóven?

\- No realmente.

\- Eso es una lástima, hubiera estado bien para que tomaran ambos ya la medicina.

Isogai, se quedó dormido acurrucado en el suéter de Maehara. Mientras, Nagisa seguía agarrando la mano de Karma, sintiéndose feliz de estar con él. Karma le acariciaba la cabeza mientras esperaban que llegara Maehara. Fue entonces que notó una bola.

\- Nagisa, no te duermas. -volteó hacia el médico- Kasuma-san, olvidé mencionarlo, me encontré a Nagisa porque él se cayó, creo que se golpeó en la cabeza.

El doctor se acercó, dandole la orden a Karma de cargar un poco a Nagisa en su regazo. Karma se recargó en la pared para poner a Nagisa en sus piernas y sostenerlo. Kasuma revisó su cabeza, mientras prestaba atención a los signos de Nagisa para ver si le dolía mucho.

\- Sí, pero no parece ser muy grave. Sólo vigila que no se duerma, y - Kasuma sacó una papelera.- si empieza a sentir náuseas, que saque todo aquí, y que use este trapo para limpiarse. Cuida que no se acueste del todo pero que tampoco se levante completamente.- Kasuma también sacó la aguja, una liga y una bolsa para fluidos de la bolsa.- Por cierto, necesito que dones un poco de sangre para tratar a tu amigo.

La donación no tuvo incidentes más que un pequeño bajón de Karma, pero se recuperó un poco después de comer un chocolate que le ofreció el médico.

\- Muy bien, iniciaremos la transfución una vez llegue Maehara-kun, mientras tanto, deberíamos descansar.

Así pasó un rato mientras el médico de vez en cuando revisaba a los chicos, mientras Karma cuidaba a Nagisa y le llamaba la atención para que no se durmiera.

Después de aproximadamente dos horas, Karma se empezó a sentir nervioso por su amigo, pero no quería hablar primero por si estaba escondido o algo así. Después de un rato, Maehara habló, con un tono asustado.

\- Karma-kun, Kasuma-san, encontraron los cuerpos de otros dos, estos parecen tener completa la insignia, pero tienen un hilo rojo que les metieron en la garganta a la fuerza.

Karma estaba algo impactado, pero no podía decir que le sorprendiera.

\- ¿Ustedes están bien?

\- Sí, pero dicen que el resto del equipo va a venir, y que Karasuma-san llegará personalmente a revisar todo esto.

\- ¿Ya fueron a avisarle?

\- No, aún se están preparando.

\- Diles que mencionen lo del almacén en el hospital, diles que está bastante intacto para que ya no hagamos más viajes.

\- Claro, yo ya voy para allá, creo que ya no me necesitan aquí.

\- Sí, aquí ya tenemos la sangre, vamos a empezar a tranferírsela a Isogai para empezar con lo de su pierna.

Karma levantó suavemente a Nagisa para pararse e ir a ayudar al doctor. Ambos despertaron a Isogai y lo ayudaron a acostarse recto boca arriba. Kasuma abrió de nuevo la bolsa de materiales y sacar el equipo necesario encima de una charola de plástico con una bolsa limpia encima. Usaron unas pilas y ganchos para sostener la bolsa de sangre y una de las lámparas en las posiciones que necesitaban e inició la transfusión. Una vez hecho eso, sacó una jeringa y un bote de anestesia y comenzó a aplicarla en la pierna de Isogai, cuidando ser muy delicado. Cuando empezó a hacer efecto, Maehara llegó.

\- Bien, ahora que estás aquí, te voy a pedir que sostengas a tu amigo para que esté tranquilo. Karma-kun, pásame los instrumentos, por favor.

Media hora después, Isogai estaba agarrando fuertemente la mano de Maehara mientras éste estaba agachado sobre él para que lo mirara en lugar de ver la pierna, parecía estar asustado e intentaba sostener la mirada de Maehara para no bajar la vista instintivamente, le producía cierto morbo y horror el ver cómo el medico cortaba, acomodaba y cosía. Nagisa también estaba viendo, Karma estaba un poco preocupado, aunque él mismo con su cuerpo tapaba lo que hacía el médico, la sangre seguía cayendo por la pierna, siendo absorbida por los trapos debajo de él. Volteó un momento preocupado, sólo para notar que Nagisa parecía estarse durmiendo.

\- Él estará bien, ha pasado suficiente tiempo, mínimo debe esperar unas dos horas y media para relajarse. Si se siente mal aún tiene el bote a un lado.- Yūma movió inconscientemente la pierna.- Tranquilo, chico. Ya falta poco.

Era verdad, ya sólo era coser e inmovilizar. Usaron varios clavos, y por el dolor que parecía tener antes de la anestesia, había esperanza de que no perdería su extremidad. Una vez el médico terminó de coser, empezó a limpiar con el alcohol y a vendarlo para que no se abrieran las heridas. Ya terminado, ambos chicos ayudaron a sostener las tablas y a apretar.

Aunque el proceso fue en sí muy angustiante, terminó bastante bien. Al final, Isogai empezó a relajarse al ver su pierna limpia e inmovilizada, se hizo a un lado con dificultad para que quitaran los trapos ensangrentados y en cuanto los cambiaron empezó a cerrar los ojos, sinténdose muy cansado. Maehara lo cuidó, vigilando que estuviera bien el resto del tiempo. Karma también regresó con Nagisa cuando terminó la operación. Aunque ya no necesitaba que lo cargara, Karma lo volvió a poner en sus piernas, sentía que de alguna manera, eso lo ayudaba a estar tranquilo. Nagisa se sentía agradecido con el gesto, le gustaba mucho cuando Karma lo cuidaba y estaba cerca de él. Al final, terminó durmiéndose.

Cuando Kasuma terminó de guardar todo el equipo ya había pasado un buen rato. No le pidió a ninguno de los chicos que lo ayudaran ya que ellos no conocían los procedimientos y protocolos, además de ya ser demasiado que lo ayudaran a hacer una operación de una pierna casi destrozada. Al momento de terminar, Karasuma abrió la malla metalica.

\- Karma-kun, Maehara-kun, ¿están aquí?

Maehara, aprovechando que Yūma se volvió a dormir, consiguió la linterna de los ganchos y la apuntó cerca de ellos. Karasuma abrió ya completamente la tienda, viendo que todos estaban sanos y salvos. Entraron algunas personas más, dos iban a llevar a Isogai en camilla y otros fueron a ayudar al doctor con el resto del equipo. Una vez salieron todos, Karasuma le pidió a Karma hablar con él. Karma se levantó con dificultad y cargó a Nagisa. Lo cierto es que estaba un poco fastidiado ya que sabía que le iban a llamar la atención. No obstante, Karasuma sólo le interrogó y estaba bastante tranquilo, Karma supuso que realmente ya sabía la mitad de su plan. Cuando Karasuma le dijo que eso era todo, Karma se dirigió en seguida a ver a Maehara. Sin embargo, Karasuma le llamó de nuevo.

\- Por cierto, Karma, en la próxima expedición iremos por el material, ya que ahora mismo no urge. Pero ya tres excursiones en tan poco tiempo no es prudente, así que no podrás ir en la siguiente.

Karma sonrió, ahora que ya habian recuperado a sus amigos y que tenía que vigilar a Nagisa, no le interesaba tanto salir por unos días.

\- No se preocupe, creo que estaría muy bien un descanso~.

Una vez en el refugio, Okuda, Akari, Sugino y Rio fueron a recibirlos, sólo para que Nagisa e Isogai fueran apartados un momento para tratar las heridas que les faltaban. 

Como sus compañeros se quedaron en el refugio sabían ya del estado mental temporal de Nagisa, y sabían que tendrían que esperar hasta unos días después para que pudieran decir cualquier cosa de su salud de ambos, pero eso no evitó que fueran con Karma a agobiarlo con mil preguntas. Sugino y Akari estaban felices de volver a ver a su amigo, Rio y Okuda sintieron alivio de ver a sus compañeros juntos y a salvo, ambas pensando que Karma haría algo estúpido.

La madre de Nagisa llegó poco después, preocupada por su hijo y enojada por no ser avisada de la noticia mientras estaba en sus labores. Karma aprovechó para hablar del padre, de quien le dijeron que se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Ella también lo estuvo cuestionando por un buen rato.

Después de unos momentos, los médicos hablaron con los chicos mientras Hiromi iba a ver a Nagisa. Al final, Nagisa sólo tenía fracturas leves y ligeros cortes, lo más grave fue el brazo, pero ya estaba tratado y sólo quedaba guardar reposo. Curiosamente, parte del tratamiento era que "se quedara con la persona con la que reaccione mejor", esto significaba que Hiroto y Karma se debían quedar mínimo en la misma habitación que los que recién despertaban. Una vez entraron notaron a Hiromi batallando para comunicarse con Nagisa mientras lo abrazaba, él la reconoció pero no supo realmente cómo reaccionar más que corresponder al abrazo y dejarse dar mimos. Hitoshi les indicó tener un par de charlas con ambos chicos en los próximos días para que tuvieran mejor respuesta a la recuperación 

y poder recuperar mejor la memoria. También Hiromi tendría que visitar la sala, pero Karma no podría alejarse mucho tiempo.

Realmente, después de tantos problemas, los 3 días siguientes fueron una aliviante calma después de la tormenta. Y Rio, siendo quien usualmente hablaba con Karma, lo notó en seguida. Él en verdad se estaba recuperando muy bien, al igual que Nagisa. Pensó en hablarle a Okuda de ello, ya que parecía que el estado de uno era relevante también para el otro. 

Poco a poco Nagisa e Isogai fueron recuperando la memoria, pero el cómo terminaron así seguía siendo algo muy borroso.

Rio y Okuda los vigilaban de cerca y pudieron documentar los progresos con el equipo médico, aunque por respeto se reservaron algunas anécdotas. Un acuerdo entre ambas fue vigilar a sus amigos por algún cambio, quizás esas formas de comportarse podrían explicar lo que ocurrió esa tarde en el refugio mientras no estaban los chicos. Pero no se lo contarían, ahora mismo necesitaban descanso no noticias desagradables. Igualmente, ya estaba ayudando gente más especializada en el tema.

Fase 3: Fase del muro / Reemplazo de adicción

ー Nagisa, ¿te sientes bien?

Nagisa no respondió, sólo permaneció un momento en silencio. No sabía cómo explicare a Karma su sueño, ni tampoco la sensación de estarse ahogando. De alguna manera inexplicable, sintió que el aire que respiraba era rechazado por sus pulmones, no podía hacer nada que no fuera centrarse en obtener oxígeno.

Karma lo vio un momento y de pronto recordó la historia que le intentaron ocultar sus amigas; unos chicos de dentro del refugio le aconsejaron ser muy cuidadoso con su pareja ya que debido a una pelea entre una pareja provocó que a un infectado le diera un ataque cardíaco, su pareja parecía que intentó suicidarse al día siguiente, siendo frustrada por un guardia haciendo rondas. Karma se levantó rápido mientras sentía que el pánico empezaba a acumularse en él, surgiendo un gran instinto de abrazarlo o correr a llamar un doctor. Curiosamente, sabía que eso no era el problema, había algo más en su mente advirtiéndole que tenía que quedarse con Nagisa y ayudarlo como pudiera. Al final se acercó a él, sintiéndose inseguro. Nagisa parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico, y si no era delicado podría salir golpeado en algún manoteo buscando oxígeno o a Nagisa podía darle un ataque. Nagisa lo agarró del brazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, intentando recuperar un poco la compostura.

Nagisa simplemente perdía cada vez más la capacidad de respirar, cada vez que intentaba indagar en su memoria al día en que fue por su madre, ya fuera dormido o despierto, algo dentro de sí no se lo permitía. Karma se sentó en la cama en la que dormía con Nagisa, a lo cual respondió agarrando su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, quizás intentando decirle que no lo dejara solo, y lo movió para que estuviera boca arriba para entonces abrir su boca y unir sus labios en un intento de ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Era una acción rápida para obtener un poco de tiempo antes de llamar a un enfermero, sin embargo, parecía que Nagisa sólo necesitó poca asistencia, se terminó calmando en el tercer soplido que le dio Karma. Cuando se separaron Nagisa lo sujetó cerca de sí como medida preventiva, Karma estaba un poco desconcertado pero sólo dejó que su compañero lo sostuviera mientras se relajaba, acariciando su cabeza para que terminara de relajarse.

Después de varios minutos, Nagisa lo soltó, aunque Karma no se alejó, se quedó con el y planeaba hacerlo hasta que se durmiera.

Nagisa se sentía mejor, pero también estaba muy avergonzado. Acababa de sentir los labios de Karma por primera vez y sintió la necesidad de jalarlo y darle un beso en toda regla.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacerlo. Karma notó que él no dejaba de mirarlo, sonrojado y poniendo mucha atención en su boca. Se inclinó de nuevo, pendiente de si Nagisa lo alejaba. Fue así hasta que lo besó suavemente. Cuando se separaron, Nagisa sintió mucha alegría, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir también mucha vergüenza. Aún con todo, sonrió con ilusión y felicidad. Era la primera vez que besaba de esa forma, y la curiosidad de intentar el tipo de beso que les enseñó su profesora le impedía centrarse. Karma lo miró con afecto, pero al verlo a los ojos sonrió burlonamente.

ー En verdad, Nagisa, no esperaba que tuvieras esa clase de pensamientos conmigo. ¿Quizás debería seguirte la corriente?

Claro que entendió esa mirada, conocía a Nagisa bastante bien, e intentó otro avance. Sin embargo, Nagisa lo impidió.

ー Kharmh.

Claro, todavía no podía hablar bien, se escuchaba aún bastante afónico. Algo bastante extraño, ya que el resto de su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado su salud. Un médico le comentó que era posible que tuviera desgarre en la garganta y que necesitaría más tiempo y cuidados para que pudiera a estar sana.

ー Calma, si no quieres no te voy a forzar.

Nagisa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó y buscó pluma y libreta para poder comunicarse. Garabateó un mensaje.

"Primero quiero saber algo."

ー Dime.

Nagisa pensó un poco, como decidiendo sus palabras, y entonces escribió rápidamente, la emoción clara en su mirada, sin embargo, al terminar dudó al intentar mostrarle su mensaje a Karma, así que este puso su mano en el hombro de Nagisa para darle seguridad. Nagisa respiró profundamente para darse valor y, nervioso y sonrojado, volteó su libreta:

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Karma se quedó mirando un momento el mensaje, un poco aturdido y con un color en la mejillas que se asemejaban bastante a su cabello. Estuvo un momento quieto durante el cual Nagisa se puso tenso, pensando que quizás eso había sido demasiado; sin embargo, Karma sonrió y tomó gentilmente su mano con la que sostenía la libreta. Soltó un suspiro y habló.

ー Si quieres... podemos ser novios...

Karma dijo esto en un tono indeciso, como si quisiera agregar algo más, así que Nagisa dejó la libreta de lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas, dándole un poco más de valor para seguir. Karma notó que Nagisa lo veía muy feliz por haber aceptado sus sentimientos hacia él y no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogido y mostrar una sonrisita tonta, pero igualmente se sintió más seguro para continuar.

ー No hagas eso que me pongo más rojo.ー Karma habló bajo, con un subtono muy dulce pero sin poder ver a Nagisa a los ojos, con la mirada clavada en el agarre de su nueva parejaー Sabes, iba a confesarlo antes de que pasara todo esto, esperaba decírtelo al ir a la cafetería, pero no llegaste. Sabes, esta situación me ha dado darme cuenta de que... me da miedo que esto no funcione, eres la persona a quien más le tengo confianza, y... por favor escucha esto porque sólo lo diré una vezー Karma miró a Nagisa a los ojos para asegurarse de que le llegaba el mensaje e inhaló profundamente antes de seguirー ahora más que nunca me he dado cuenta de lo aterrado que estaría si te perdiera.

Nagisa sonrió dulcemente, bajando un momento la mirada y, después de unos momentos sosteniendo la mano de Karma, lo soltó para abrazarlo como pudo y susurrarle al oído con la poca voz que tenía.

ー También te amo, y está bien, confío en ti.

El bienestar se notaba mucho en el ambiente de la habitación, Karma lo abrazó por la cintura para tenerlo más cerca de sí y le dio un beso a un lado de su cabeza. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Karma pensó en lo que despertó a Nagisa en primer lugar. Se separaron un poco, mirándose fijamente, queriendo quedarse en ese dulce momento por años. Karma observó tranquilamente a Nagisa, pensando en cómo sacarle un poco de información, quizás eso le ayudaría a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no quería hacer que Nagisa pensara en eso, quizás podría hacerlo en la mañana, pero ahí, esa noche, quería dormir con él en sus brazos y besarlo al día siguiente. Quería sentir la alegría de su confesión un poco más. La sonrisa de Nagisa se ensanchó y volvió a tomar el lápiz.

"Karma, sé que quieres decirme algo, ¿qué pasa?"

Karma lo miró, Nagisa tenía una sonrisa comprensiva, parecía entender que Karma estaba preocupado, y honestamente no lo podía culpar. Unos minutos antes le dio un buen susto, y ambos tuvieron mucho miedo varios días atrás, cuando les dijeron de los infectados que de pronto empezaban a tener ataques, hubo un par de esa gente que escucharon gritar todo lo que sus pulmones podían dejarles (y fue algo que le dio una pista a Karma de por qué Nagisa no recuperaba su voz). Debió ser evidente la preocupación de su rostro en ese momento.

"Vamos, dime, quizás podamos contarle a Hitoshi"

Karma sabía que tendría que decirlo tarde o temprano, así que fue directo al punto.

ー Nagisa, necesito saber qué pasó. ¿Soñaste algo? ¿Tuviste un ataque o por qué perdiste el aliento?

Nagisa se puso nervioso y se quedó pensando un momento, no sabía cómo decirle a Karma lo que presenció. Karma, al verlo así, se acomodó y le indicó a Nagisa que hiciera lo mismo, acabando sentado en las piernas de Karma siendo abrazado desde atrás. Eso le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para comenzar.

Tomó su libreta y pluma, empezó a escribir y Karma fue viendo lo que le contaba su ahora pareja.

"No sé cómo expresarlo, pero creo que recordé qué pasó cuando me infectaron. Creo que me inyectaron tres veces."

Nagisa dejó de escribir y empezó a temblar un poco, aunque no lo recordaba bien, su propio cuerpo parecía advertirle que era mejor que no recordara nada. Karma se recostó un poco para quedar apoyando en la "pared" y las dos almohadas y Nagisa lo siguió, quedándose un poco encima de él, buscando que no lo dejara. Quería quedarse en sus brazos, especialmente en ese momento en que sintió que faltó muy poco para perderlo, quizás hubiera muerto si no encontraba a Karma, quizás hubiera perdido completamente el control ante la droga que le dieron.

Karma apretó ligeramente su abrazo, esperando que así el chico se calmara y contara al fin de lo que sabía, a la vez que esperaba calmarse a sí mismo.

Nagisa bajó la mirada, pensando en lo que iba a escribir y cómo hacerlo, era momento de dejar fluir todo.

"Mira, la verdad no puedo ordenar nada mentalmente, por un momento llegué a perder todos mis recuerdos, toda mi memoria se siente como una plasta sin forma."

Karma lo leyó atentamente, manteniendo un agarre firme, se acercó a él y juntó su cabeza con la suya, dándole seguridad.

ー ¿Eh? Pero si lo que tengas ya me es útil.

Nagisa lo volteó a ver.

ー Sabes que yo quiero que mi linda serpiente esté feliz y segura, ¿verdad, mi lindo Nagisa?

Nagisa estaba tan colorado, lo peor es que no supo si era de la vergüenza de lo que dijo o del enojo de la ventaja que estaba tomando Karma al aprovechar su reciente relación para soltar esa bomba. Aún así, se aguantó cualquier venganza para otro momento y respiró hondo; al menos su comentario le ayudó a sentirse menos tenso.

"No sé nada de la cura, ni sé por qué yo pude recuperarme, pero ellos dijeron que sólo se necesitan unas tres tomas para terminar como uno de los infectados, y no se deben dar muy seguido o el adicto puede morir por desorden de las sustancias, quizás por cuenta propia o por paro cardíaco."

Nagisa se quedó quieto un momento, pensando en cómo lo habían inyectado antes de que secuestraran a su madre. Nagisa se encogió por instinto, Karma lo acercó a sí mismo abrazando su cabeza en su pecho, como si intentara esconderlo de la crueldad del mundo. Nagisa siguió recordando. La primera vez...

"La primera inyección fue como vacuna en la escuela. Ese día fue un equipo a vacunar a la clase, pero cuando hablamos con los de las demás clases nos dijeron que sólo nos inyectaron a nosotros. La segunda vez"-

ー Karma, Nagisa, creo que deberían ver est-

El recién llegado se interrumpe, ya que al abrir la cortina encontró a los dos un tanto sobre el otro. Al incorporarse, ambos se dieron cuenta de la imagen que daban, Nagisa se cubrió la cara con la libreta por la vergüenza mientras Karma lo abrazaba por detrás y hablaba con el intruso.

ー Oye, ¿no sabes que primero se toca la puerta?

Hitoshi se recuperó rápidamente, y le empezó a divertir el escenario. 

ー Tiene gracia, para un cuarto que ni siquiera tiene muros. En fin, terminen rápido y vengan a la tienda de investigación, hay algo que descubrimos que quizás les interese.

Nagisa captó rápidamente la indirecta y el resto del mensaje llegó a él como ruido blanco. 

ー ¡E-e-espera! ¡Hitoshi! ¡¿Acabar rápido con QUÉ?!

Claro, fue inútil ya que Hitoshi se fue riendo apenas el chico abrió la boca, quién después de su reclamo empezó a toser. Karma se estaba riendo mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se le calmara la tos, estaba por molestar un poco más a Nagisa, y en realidad, Nagisa esperaba lo mismo, pero sólo le dio un pequeño apretón antes de separarse de él y levantarse.

ー Bueno, supongo que deberíamos ir rápido.

Nagisa lo miró un momento, entonces asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Karma aprovechó para cargarlo de frente como a un koala y darle un beso en sus labios.

ー ¡!

ー ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te lleve? 

ー ¡N-no si vas a estar así! 

Nagisa casi no se oía, pero Karma lo entendió perfectamente, aunque sólo rió y bajó a Nagisa dándole otro beso en la frente. Nagisa tenía aún que guardar reposo de su brazo, y aunque era molesto tener que usar un yeso, se sentía feliz de no tener que usar algo más extremo, como silla de ruedas o reposo total, como con Isogai en los primeros 3 días que llegaron. Usualmente Karma se encargaba de ayudar a Nagisa a cambiarse, pero con la mejora en la salud de los heridos gracias a un compuesto curativo, cortesía de Okuda y Takebayashi, Nagisa ya era capaz de vestirse sólo, además de poder caminar sólo cojeando levemente. La recomendación era que no corriera o hiciera movimientos bruscos. También debía tomarse una pastilla para el dolor de garganta, pero sólo cuando supiera que necesitaría hablar, como en ese momento que le solicitaron participar en una junta, esto para poder racionarlas y que haya suficiente para todos.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia la tienda que era zona de su amiga Okuda. Una vez llegaron, vieron a Karasuma, Hitoshi, Isogai, Maehara, Takebayashi, Okuda y un ayudante de biología dentro. 

Una vez cerraron la cortina y tomaron asiento, Karasuma empezó a hablar del tema.

ー Bien, ahora ya estamos todos, tenemos que decirles una información importante.

Karasuma miró a Okuda y al ayudante. El ayudante tomó la palabra.

ー Hemos encontrado información respecto a los efectos de la droga que les afecta a los infectados. Creemos que los efectos se deben a una alteración hormonal lo suficientemente anormal como para que provoque pérdidas importantes de mentalidad y memoria, además de que la enfermedad presenta algunos síntomas de la rabia que terminan estando mitigados por el resto de perjuicios que provoca.

El ayudante cedió la palabra a Okuda.

ー Creemos que lo que realmente provoca la droga es una necesidad constante de sustancias como la exitocina, dopamina, etc. Al no obtenerlas, se generan excesivamente sustancias que crean un estado similar a la depresión pero aumentado a un extremo peligroso: un apetito insaciable aunque la persona no tenga hambre, un estado de sueño nocivo que provoca que esté en un limbo entre la conciencia y el desmayo, pensamientos auto-destructivos y demás; estos síntomas son opacados por los de la rabia y junto con la necesidad de comer provoca que estas personas ataquen a los demás, además de que eso provoca una deshidratación acelerada y falta de vitaminas. Pero parece que al encontrar a alguien importante, de alguna manera regresan a la normalidad, siguen teniendo problemas pero el problema de rabia parece desaparecer casi al instante en que se encuentran cerca de algún ser querido en específico, quizás se deba a un sentimiento de seguridad por encontrar a alguien importante para ellos. Quizás si podemos imitar las sustancias que se requieren para estabilizarlos, entonces podríamos ayudar a los infectados que quedasen allá afuera, ya que parece que eso anula los demás síntomas. Podríamos ayudarlos aunque no tuviéramos a nadie que los "despierte"

ー Tenemos un problema,- La atención se dirigió a Isogai- no podemos asegurar esto, hay algunos infectados que han muerto en el mismo campamento a lo mucho dos días después de traerlos. Me parece que se forzaron y tuvieron un paro.

Hitoshi parecía poder responder a eso.

ー Tengo la teoría de que no es necesariamente alguien que te atraiga o que sea una pareja potencial, sino alguien con quien sientas una conexión especial, como un mejor amigo, hay un par de ellos entre los infectados del campamento y en las afueras, pero eso no significa que no sea algo que pueda escalar a algo más. De la misma forma, no significa que porque se tenga una buena conexión no se pueda retroceder. Si dos personas cambian de una forma que no les guste, esta conexión se pierde y aparecen las peleas y conflictos. La gente cambia y es común que debido a una crisis o a factores externos, alguien deje de ser importante y encuentres a alguien más.

ー ¿Eso no puede significar que...?

ー No, Karma, parece que una vez se recupera lo suficiente mentalmente, ya no puede tener ese incidente. Es probable que sea por haber recuperado el estado regular de su cerebro.

ー Pero Hitoshi tiene un punto - Isogai habló esta vezー ahora que podríamos estar recuperándolos, parece que hay algo que les siembra la duda de pronto. Como si alguien estuviera interviniendo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

ー ¿Quizás sea una mala idea ir por el equipo?

ー Calma, Okuda-san, enviamos previamente el tanque de Itona para verificar que seguía ahí y que no habían intrusos. Si algo le pasa al tanque siempre podemos enviar refuerzos, pero ese material lo necesitamos.

Aunque Takebayashi intentó calmarla, Okuda seguía nerviosa, en ese grupo habían varios compañeros de clase, y todos intentaban cuidarse entre sí desde el momento que vieron a Nagisa e Isogai en ese estado. 

ー Hey, Okhuda-san, aún si tuvieran problemas, Khataoka-san fue con ellos, también -cof cof- fue delegada de clase.

ー Nagisa-kun tiene razón, aparte de que Karasuma-sensei e Isogai-kun los están ayudando desde aquí, ellos son geniales para tener un grupo a salvo aprovechando su potencial.

Isogai sintió un poco de vergüenza al ser comparado con su ex-profesor, aunque no le dijo nada a Hiroto. Prefirió seguir ayudando a Okuda a sentirse tranquila, sintiendo que era mejor si ella se centraba en estudiar la droga.

ー Además, Terasaka-kun ahora sabe usar mejor su fuerza y Kimura-kun es lo suficientemente rápido como para intervenir si algo le ocurre a alguien cercano. Y Hayami-san los cuida, ella puede proteger de la mayoría de ataques imprevistos que den los enemigos.

Okuda pareció relajarse bastante. Aunque era cierto, los demás también tenían miedo. Itona llevó algunas trampas en el camión en caso de requerirlas o encontrar asentamientos enemigos, aparte de tener un tanque en miniatura y un dron para espionaje, pero incluso así, había mucha presión encima de Isogai y Karasuma, las imágenes las enviaban al campamento, pero había un desfase de medio minuto entre lo recibido por Itona y lo que obtenían en el campamento, esto era algo estresante para ambos líderes ya que eso significaba que tendrían que predecir medio minuto de los movimientos que harían los contrincantes. Karma también ayudaba mucho, pero también llegaba a sentirse estresado ya que al ser de los pocos que debían quedarse por mucho tiempo con los heridos se convirtió en una especie de enfermera suplente, junto con Maehara. Es decir, no era como si ellos no supieran primeros auxilios, pero se sentían un poco cansados al final por tener que poner atención a las emergencias de los que estaban en camillas, además de que ambos sentían que tendrían que desempeñar otra función para la que realmente fueran buenos.

Okuda, después de un momento de paz mental, pareció recobrar el hilo de lo que hablaban.

ー Por cierto, la dependencia con otra persona, creo que también eso afecta mucho en la salud de los que tienen la droga. Algunos médicos tomaron muestras de sangre de los cadáveres afuera y los que murieron aquí, los resultados dicen que cuando se rompe el vínculo el infectado vuelve al estado anterior, también tenemos la teoría de que cuando la droga le pega de lleno el paciente, este en momentos de lucidez...

Okuda dejó la oración al aire, dejándola algo ambigua, Takebayashi siguió con la información ya que parecía que a ella le afectaba mucho.

ー Cuando hay momentos de lucidez antes o durante estos estados mentales, el infectado llega a hacerse un daño atroz a sí mismo para mantener la conciencia, aquí entra el desapego físico que tiene, similar a cuando se está en un estado de delirio. Aún conservan sus fuerzas debido al mal de la rabia pero no pueden usarlas como quieren.

Hubo otro silencio, aunque el ayudante no dejó que durara mucho.

ー Con estos datos, podemos afirmar que los infectados que murieron dentro del refugio hicieron de alguna forma un esfuerzo excesivo que les llegó a ser mortal, y ellos no estaban lo suficientemente fuertes o sanos para soportarlo. La rabia les dio de lleno y la falta de las hormonas les quitó las fuerzas para recuperarse. Es probable que el daño externo de los infectados de afuera fuera mayormente provocado por sí mismos para despertarse por sí solos, parte de ellos murieron por el sobreesfuerzo, como algunos de aquí.

Hitoshi estaba bastante más atento, parecía que el tomar notas de ello era algo de vida o muerte para él. Realmente, esos datos podían tener dicha importancia, pero él estaba especializado en psicología. Sin embargo, un movimiento de Nagisa regresó a Karma a prestar atención a lo que hacían el resto de sus compañeros. Maehara parecía estar haciendo intentos algo patéticos para hablar, pero nada salía de su boca. Nagisa e Isogai tenían la mirada baja, ahora que estaban conscientes no recordaban muy bien eso, pero parecía que esos sentimientos se habían quedado quemados en alguna escondida parte de su mente. Karasuma estaba un poco trastornado, o al menos eso decía su cara; se notaba triste y preocupado, Karma supuso que de cierta forma él también sentía que el cuidar de los ex-estudiantes de la clase 3-E era aún su responsabilidad, claro que él no podía hacer nada, no eran omnipresentes, pero su cara expresaba decepción consigo mismo. Karma agarró la mano de Nagisa por debajo de la mesa, y empezó a hablar con una sonrisa que parecía auténtica.

ー ¿Ehhh? Vamos compañeros, no me digan que algo que ya pasó para muchos nos va a detener, eso no nos ayudará a salvar a los que quedan fuera.

Las miradas se fijaron en Karma, quien no quería continuar en ese ambiente, ya habían recuperado a sus amigos cercanos y todos parecían estarse uniendo ante esa adversidad, no quería que regresaran las dudas, así que siguió fingiendo que estaba mejor emocionalmente para intentar calmar a los demás.

ー Si se logra sacar esa cura, y con un poco de guía externa, podremos recuperar a los infectados que faltan y que están afuera, probaremos si funciona o no, ya falta poco para eso si ya sabemos qué usar para contra-atacarlo; además, todos estamos sacando nuestro potencial, como lo quería Koro-sensei, creo que deberíamos trabajar un poco más para evitar que sigan pasando estos incidentes, un poco más de esfuerzo en estos momentos difíciles para salir de ellos, quizás le hubiera complacido mucho.

Karma no era muy dado a los discursos motivacionales, era más de asustar a la gente, y a decir verdad sabía que no había sido capaz de ocultar lo suficiente su estrés e incertidumbre; pero parecía que había servido un poco, Karasuma recuperó su postura seria, distrajo a sus amigos y Okuda estaba secándose las lágrimas.

El resto de la reunión fue algo más relajada, Karma, Isogai y Karasuma discutieron estrategias por media hora más, hasta que acordaron buscar información al día siguiente. Estaba muy avanzada la madrugada, pero eso no les impediría dormir un poco hasta que los otros dieran la señal de estar listos.

A la mañana siguiente, casi en la tarde (y después de un regaño de Karasuma al equipo de búsqueda por empezar a esa hora), se empezó la misión de recolectar los materiales faltantes y algunos civiles que quedaran por la zona. Una vez llegaron estacionaron la camioneta un poco lejos del interior. Itona se aseguró de que no hubiera gente viendo si llegaba alguien, pero volvió a revisar con su dron en cada planta hasta dos mas arriba para no tener sorpresas.

Al final, no necesitaron tantas precauciones, todo el viaje, el cargamento, los civiles, todo fue como la seda. Tanto que era sospechoso ¿esos tipos los iban a ver cómo se llevaban el equipo que probablemente necesitaban, o quizás no sabían donde se encontraba? Incluso Ritsu estaba nerviosa, estaba consciente de que podían ser atacados, se la pasó todo el tiempo moviendo los equipos de Itona e intentando interceptar alguna señal de audio.

Al llegar a la base, aún se sentía cierta tensión, pero al momento de bajar a los civiles todos se convencieron de que todo estaría bien. O casi todos. Tanto Karasuma como Karma, que eran los de cabeza más fría, estaban preocupados de que ocurriera algo entre los civiles, así que dieron la orden de vigilarlos y que el refugio se dividiera en dos mientras algunos doctores los examinaban. Durante la noche, parecía que ya sólo faltaba desarrollar una medicina para que todo terminara.

Al final del día, ambos chicos llegaron a su parte de la tienda, Karma estaba tan estresado que Nagisa terminó con él encima abrazándolo acostados en su cama mientras Nagisa jugaba con su cabello. Aunque eso ayudaba, Karma estaba un poco pesado y después de un rato empezó a notar lo incómodo que era. Karma sintió movimiento en el pecho y estómago de Nagisa y se incorporó un poco con ayuda de sus brazos para disminuir el peso de su cuerpo.

ー Perdona, no había sentido que...

Nagisa no le dejó terminar ya que lo acercó a sí y le dio un rápido beso para después abrazarlo con su brazo sano, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila. Siguió acariciando su cabeza, logrando que Karma se calmara un poco más. Ambos se sentían felices de que todo saliera bien ese día.

Pasaron dos días después de eso, Isogai ya podía mover un poco más la pierna, los rasguños ya estaban casi curados y la herida en su costado ya estaba cicatrizando y ya no necesitaba tanto los puntos, al fin podía andar por el campamento sin necesitar silla de ruedas, aunque aún necesitaba muletas y no debía caminar por mucho tiempo. Nagisa también mejoró hasta el punto en que Karasuma empezó a entrenarlo de nuevo para apoyar a sus amigos en las rondas, aunque teniendo cuidado con su brazo ya que seguía algo rígido y no podía moverlo tan libremente, teniendo que hacer ejercicios para recuperar la flexibilidad que tenía; eso sí, al fin pudo recuperar su voz, pero casi no la usaba por preinscripción medica. Nagisa aún no recordaba la última vez que vio a su madre antes del desastre en la ciudad, pero recordó la segunda toma, esa sólo tenía un mes antes de ir por su mamá, que era lo que él suponía fue cuando le dieron la última toma, también recordaba que había recibido una nota con el lugar donde tendría que encontrarla ya que ésta tenía dos días sin regresar a casa. Nagisa escribió todo lo que recordaba para enseñárselo a Karma y Hitoshi y ambos pudieran ayudarlo a ordenar lo contado. Era muy importante que se supiera cómo empezó para poder advertir de ello a las ciudades vecinas, algunas de las cuales ya habían sido evacuadas o protegidas, el control del flujo de gente se hizo muy riguroso debido a la implicación de un grupo criminal, según les había dicho Itona, quien les pasaba furtivamente la información a los de la clase en cuanto se reunían en el cuarto de Isogai.

Aunque Nagisa quería recordar por sí mismo lo que pasó cuando le administraron la última dosis, parecía no ser necesario, la madre de Nagisa recordaba perfectamente lo que ocurrió cuando le dieron la última toma a su hijo, y prefirió no hablar de ello con nadie más que con Takebayashi, Megu y Karasuma cuando llegó al refugio.

Al tercer día después de recuperar el equipo del hospital, Karma y Nagisa empezaron a hacer guardia. Esto era algo hilarante para ambos, ya que usualmente se les hablaba como "pareja", evidentemente de guardia, pero podían ser pareja de guardias, pareja romántica o pareja de trabajo, a Nagisa le gustaba porque era discreto y a Karma le encantaba la posibilidad de jugar con sus compañeros.

En su primera noche de guardia les asignaron un área con los edificios de material metálico y eléctrico. Durante su turno ambos estuvieron platicando, revisando la entrada del lugar y de vez en cuando viendo los alrededores del edificio, cortesía de Nagisa. Ambos tuvieron un turno tranquilo, sin embargo, en cierto momento Nagisa se sintió muy tenso. Karma, pensando que quizás la droga pudiera empezar con algún efecto adverso en Nagisa después de recuperarse, sintió un poco de pánico. Estaba por agarrar la radio cuando Nagisa mismo detuvo su mano y lo abrazó. Aunque Karma correspondió el abrazo, no dejó de sentirse tenso, cuando Nagisa habló con voz angustiada.

ー Karma, vámonos. Dame la radio.

Nagisa empezó a jalar a su pareja, mientras este sacaba la radio, un tanto confundido, sin embargo, en cuanto escuchó con más atención, notó que él también escuchaba algo, como un tipo de maquinaria simple. Nagisa tomó la radio, acelerando el paso.

ー Karasuma-sensei, hay una bomba en una esquina del área que vigilábamos, por alguna parte central-izquierda del edificio. Ahora mismo empezó a hacer más ruido.

Hubo un corto silencio, seguido de una alarma y una advertencia con una voz que, según escucharon, era la de Irina. Ambos ya se encontraban trotando hacia un puesto visible desde ahí.

ー ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

ー Estamos a unos 7 metros del almacén, vamos hacia el vigilante más cercano.

ー Bien, ¿algo raro que hayan visto?

ー No es raro, pero encontramos a uno de los que recuperamos pasando tiempo con alguien, cerca de aquí~.

A pesar de la situación, el comentario distrajo a Nagisa e hizo que riera disimuladamente, recordando cómo Karma empezó a fastidiarlos hasta que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar. Especialmente cuando él mismo empezó a actuar igual con él una vez estuvieron solos.

ー Ambos, céntrense, necesitamos comenzar una evacuación y asegurar el área, estén atentos a cualquier sospechoso y no hagan ninguna imprudencia.

Nagisa estaba bastante serio, Karma en ese momento deseaba saber si estaba asustado o nervioso, pero esconder sus temores en esa clase de momentos era propio de su pareja, no lo descubriría ahí. Karma agarró la mano de Nagisa, mostrándole una sonrisa para transmitirle tranquilidad, Nagisa aún no se recuperaba psicológicamente por completo y, aunque estaba especialmente preocupado por él, la verdad no quería una regresión en nadie de los que estaban en el refugio; a decir verdad eso era un miedo compartido por todos en el lugar. Nagisa apretó su mano, sabiendo que si ambos trabajaban juntos podrían mantenerse a salvo, física y mentalmente.

No se dieron cuenta que disminuyeron mucho su prisa hasta que el almacén explotó. El aire provocó que Nagisa se cayera hacia delante, Karma no lo detuvo, en cambio, se tiró a su lado y los cubrió a ambos. Nagisa escuchó cómo el guardia hacia el que se dirigían era golpeado por un pedazo de metal ligeramente grande.

ー Karma, el guardia está...

Ninguno pudo fijarse apropiadamente si el guardia seguía siquiera vivo, ya que empezaron a oír disparos y gritos. Corrieron hacia el puesto, buscando llevarse al vigilante con ellos. Nagisa agarró su cuchillo y le quitó la protección para los entrenamientos. Karma intentó detenerlo, pero Nagisa agarró suavemente su mano y la llevó a su pecho.

ー Confía en mí, tú cuida al guardia, yo vigilo.

Karma sintió el poderoso impulso de abrazarlo y huir de ese desastre, pero sólo asintió forzando con una sonrisa confiada. Nagisa fue hacia el extremo, escuchando si había alguien cerca. Afortunadamente, el guardia sólo fue noqueado por el golpe, parecía ileso pero algo dolorido del cuello, se despertó en seguida, momento en el cual llamaron a Karasuma.

ー Sensei, el guardia del puesto fue golpeado, creo que se rompió el cuello.

ー Que se quede ahí, hay un grupo de paramédicos revisando los puestos. No se arriesguen, de momento si pueden eviten la confrontación con los enemigos a menos que estén muy cerca, debería haber algo de cinta por ahí para retenerlos y que no estorben.

Ambos chicos se quedaron ahí, de vez en cuando salían a ver si había un enemigo al cual someter o disparaban tranquilizantes a los demás intrusos, pero en general no fue tan caótico como esperaban. Claro, apenas era el comienzo, pero no lo sabían.

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del refugio se libraba una batalla. Megu, Rio, Terasaka y Rinka usaban armas de choque y pistolas con tranquilizantes, esto debido a que aún eran muy jóvenes para usar armas reales y también era debido a que estaban armados para tranquilizar a los ciudadanos infectados para que no se tuvieran que perder más vidas inocentes. Rinka era de las pocas personas tenía pistolas reales para tiros a máquinas y armas enemigas, esto por su historial que guardó el gobierno con el manejo de las armas, una condición que compartía con Chiba. El inicio fue una carnicería y contaron al menos quince bajas debido al factor sorpresa del ataque, pero rápidamente parecían estar recuperando la ventaja. Okajima, Mimura, Kirara y Hara sufrieron heridas algo serias, tuvieron que llevarlos a un lugar seguro, sin embargo, gracias a los entrenamientos en secundaria y a pesar del tiempo que no entrenaron, los jóvenes pudieron salvarse a sí mismos y a algunas personas más de lo peor. Pese al pesimismo inicial y la confusión, parecía que entre todos, guardias, soldados y jóvenes, lograban contenerlo, sin embargo, dos camionetas llenas de enemigos usando armas pesadas destruyeron la puerta principal, matando a algunos infectados que estaban en su camino.

Antes de que un intruso disparase un lanzagranadas hacia Terasaka, Megu lo jaló hacia sí y corrió para que la explosión no los alcanzara. Aunque logró salvarlo de la munición ácida, Terasaka tenía ahora al rojo vivo la pantorrilla, manchándose también con un poco de tierra y hierba. Rio, siendo más fuerte que Megu, llevó a Terasaka a refugiarse, mientras Rinka corría a diferentes lugares donde pudiera cubrirse y disparaba a las llantas de los vehículos o a las extremidades de sus enemigos buscando desarmarlos o incapacitarlos, Chiba también apoyaba desde el otro extremo con un rifle real y otro con tranquilizantes. Los demás compañeros noqueaban a los intrusos que le apuntaran a su compañera y los que se bajaban de los vehículos para matar a la gente del refugio que quedaba dispersada en la otra parte del lugar. Incluso si estaban logrando mantenerlos en la entrada por donde llegaron, sólo faltaba un descuido para que abrieran una brecha y atacaran a los civiles.

Nagisa estaba atento a los sonidos, demasiado tenso como para hablar. El guardia estaba inmovilizado del cuello con un collarín muy improvisado, Karma tenía su arma en caso de que Nagisa necesitara ayuda. Nagisa sentía que explotaría del estrés y la tensión, y un suspiro pesado de Karma le indicó que él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Fue cuando escucharon un anuncio de Irina por los megáfonos cuando se quedaron de piedra, el miedo y shock reflejado en sus rostros.

ー ¡A todos los que estén luchando o escoltando, disparar a matar! Repito, ¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTÉN LUCHANDO O ESCOLTANDO, ATACAR A MATAR, DEFIÉNDANSE A USTEDES Y A LOS HERIDOS Y CIVILES!

Entonces, Nagisa escuchó los gritos de sus compañeros y, antes de que Karma pudiera detenerlo, se levantó a ver la situación, aunque al momento de asomarse volvió a bajar rápidamente.

ー Karma, hay que irnos.

ー ¿Qué ocurre?

ー Entraron camionetas con enemigos y armas muy peligrosas, ー dijo mientras recogía, apurado y pálido- lanzagranadas, escopetas, metralletas, creo que incluso vi un lanzacohetes, en cualquier momento empezarán a explotar los puestos de vigilancia.

Karma empezó a juntar las cintas y municiones y entre los dos intentaban ayudar al vigilante quien estaba muy inquieto mientras parecía tener un ataque de pánico, después de unos minutos al fin pudieron levantarse sin que el hombre se lastimara sólo aún más el cuello, siendo Karma quien lo llevó ya que Nagisa era demasiado bajo para ayudarlo; Nagisa, mientras tanto, siguió a Karma vigilando que no los siguieran o atacaran. Buscaron una parte que fuera segura en el refugio para dejar al guardia, encontrándose a Karasuma a mitad del camino, éste los guió rápida y silenciosamente a una caseta que increíblemente no se había roto, pero más increíble fue que tenía una entrada en el piso bastante grande y de apariencia muy sólida. Cuando atravesaron aquella puerta pasaron por un cuarto simple y unos pasillos un poco estrechos, una vez los cruzaron, notaron que habían llegado a una parte subterránea del refugio donde tenían provisiones y mobiliario para bastantes casos, parecía un almacén gigante, y a juzgar por lo mínimo que se movía con el desastre de afuera, parecía ser muy seguro. Notaron que parte del equipo médico tenía procedencia del hospital. Karma fue a dejar al guardia a una camilla junto a otros civiles heridos, siendo saludado por Isogai y Maehara e ignorado por Terasaka e Itona. Nagisa se quedó en la entrada, admirando todo con curiosidad.

ー Sensei, ¿desde cuándo estaba aquí esto?

ー Miren chicos, debido a un trato que acordamos con el gobierno mientras se encargaban de su profesor, hicimos este lugar en caso de emergencia. Ellos querían que ustedes ayudaran de forma militar, pero con una negociación llegamos a un acuerdo: si algo le ocurría a la ciudad ustedes tenían que participar porque aquí viven, estudian y trabajan, pero por insistencia y para que no se descubrieran los acontecimientos en sus clases, tuvieron que cedernos un lugar seguro en caso de emergencia.

ー Pues mira que las camas podrían haber sido mejores que las de arriba.

ー Tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho control sobre las negociaciones, ya había sido bastante con que les dejaran vivir una vida normal, y a varios de sus compañeros los tenían en la mira junto con usted, Karma-kun.

ー ¿Oh? ¿Tan popular soy?~

ー Pero, ¿por qué no lo usamos en lugar de las instalaciones de arriba?

ー De cierta forma se usó, por eso el refugio en sí era pequeño, sólo tenemos ciertas armas poco peligrosas y la despensa de la semana arriba pero lo que requerimos verdaderamente debe estar muy bien protegido, en sí, esto era un secreto para tener a donde correr y dónde podamos proteger mejor a la gente. De esa forma si había un ataque no peligrarían los refugiados del almacén.

ー Pero sensei, hay que apoyar a nuestros compañeros, creo que vi a Rinka-san disparando al los vehículos y-

ー No, Nagisa-kun, no los expondré a ese peligro, una cosa es un ataque sigiloso contra militares, varios aún tienen cierta ética y los especializamos en ataques sorpresa, este ataque es hacia nosotros y desde el principio han estado atacando no por conquistar sino para provocar una masacre, además varios de ustedes ya están heridos o se siguen recuperando, literalmente empiezan con una desventaja. Un pequeño grupo de la clase ya se está ocupando de guiar a sus compañeros y los están protegiendo los demás soldados, nuestra mejor apuesta es buscar proteger a los civiles y sacar las armas que tenemos aquí.

Nagisa se quedó callado, mientras Karasuma salía a ayudar a Rinka. Karma se acercó a él y le dió un abrazo desde detrás. Él también estaba nervioso, pero por el momento cuidarían a los que estaban ahí dentro. Naturalmente, el estado de la situación no sería mejor si no se reunían todos a discutir alguna estrategia. Tenían que esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Por un momento, Rinka perdió estabilidad y tropezó, eso lo tuvo que pagar siendo expulsada por una explosión provocada por un lanzacohetes, terminando inconsciente. Cuando el vehículo se dirigió a ella para arrollarla, Sakakibara tomó su arma y disparó a las ruedas, logrando que el vehículo se detuviera abruptamente con unos movimientos muy erráticos y que los atacantes dejaran caer sus armas o que cayeran de esta, quedando inconscientes. Esta distracción sirvió para darles ventaja a Kimura y Rio y estos corrieran a someter a los enemigos que faltaban en la camioneta para que no la usaran de nuevo, Sugino los cubría estando a su lado y lanzando las granadas que les aventaban con sus habilidades de béisbolista, una vez lograron capturar una de las camionetas hubo una orden de usarla para ayudar a llevar a los heridos y las armas las distribuyeron entre los guardias restantes que aún podían luchar. Ya tenían un vehículo en su poder y parte de las armas, con este cambio y sus habilidades sería más fácil luchar contra ese batallón. Rio, una vez dejó a Terasaka en la parte segura, regresó y le pidió a su compañero el arma de Rinka para encargarse de algunos enemigos que pudieran estar atacando a sus amigos con armas de fuego, logrando lesionarles las manos y destruir las armas.

Bajo suelo hubo un par de invasores que llegaron a una parte de la entrada, Karma y Nagisa pudieron noquearlos fácilmente, Maehara e Isogai cuidaban a los enfermos y Terasaka e Itona monitoreaban con las máquinas a los prisioneros que dejaban cerca de la entrada pero escondidos en un pasadizo oculto y con llave, Karma y Nagisa se hicieron responsables de esto ya que Itona sólo tenía a sus máquinas y debía enviar suministros y Maehara estaba ocupado con los demás en el búnker. Llegaron algunos otros ex-compañeros a ayudar abajo o a llevar a heridos, unos cuantos se quedaron como Hazama o Hara, otros como Rio siguieron combatiendo afuera.

Hubo cierta tranquilidad mientras Karasuma recogía y llevaba a sus ex-compañeros hacia ese lugar seguro, mientras tanto las personas que faltaban de la antes clase E eran informadas de la situación afuera. Fue cuando Itona necesitó más somníferos que Nagisa fue a buscar a Okuda para conseguirlos. En el camino, escuchó sonidos de forcejeos y gente hablando muy apurada, todo esto le pareció tan sospechoso que decidió investigar. Parecían ser Hitoshi y otras seis personas más intentando someterlo. Nagisa estaba impresionado con la tenacidad que estaba mostrando el chico, sabía que era mayor que él pero sus técnicas le recordaban a las que usaba Karasuma. En ese momento, Nagisa cuestionó si el chico no era un tipo de militar o si trabajaba en ese campo, quizás fuera alguna clase de médico para tratar a los soldados en la batalla. Al parar el oído, pudo distinguir, tan bien como siempre, lo que decía esa gente tan sospechosa.

ー Entonces, Ryu, ¿por qué mierda estamos aquí dentro?

ー Ya te lo dije mujer, tenemos que buscar las provisiones y robarlas, esto es útil y casi no hay vigilancia.

ー Yo creo que nuestro compañero simplemente vino siguiendo a la niñita de la que se enculó.

ー Calla gorila, aunque lo cierto es que no me esperaba que ese enano estando infectado lograra matar a la mitad del grupo que iba a emboscar a su destinado, ¿lo de hacernos pasar por civiles también fue para seguirlo o porque de verdad esperabas poder sacarle provecho, Ryu?

El chico moreno con ojos azules se quedó callado y se dio la vuelta para mirar enojado a su compañero, ahora que Nagisa lo veía bien, notó que recordaba su cara, y que no le gustaba para nada el hacerlo. Parecía que su cerebro seguía intentando rechazar esa memoria, lo suficiente como para necesitar alejarse un momento y calmarse. Una vez que estaba un poco más tranquilo se dio la vuelta e intentó correr con sus amigos al entender la situación, sin embargo, unas manos, que para su desgracia reconoció, lo agarraron y lo inmovilizaron lo suficiente para clavarle una jeringa en el cuello.

ー ¡NO!

Karma, al oír una voz tan conocida dar un grito tan desgarrador, salió corriendo siendo detenido por Terasaka, quien lo alcanzó a tomar de la parte de atrás de la chaqueta desde donde estaba sentado. Cuando volteó, Terasaka sólo señaló a Itona con un movimiento de cabeza, quien le ofreció un auricular para ponérselo en el oído.

\- Intentaré usar eso lo menos posible porque tengo poca batería, así que no esperes tener todo el tiempo el comodín de la llamada; sigue el helicóptero y cuando dé tres vueltas tendrás que usar una ruta alternativa, el helicóptero los distraerá.

Karma sólo asintió y salió corriendo dejando a Itona y Maehara ocupando su lugar. Karma siguió la maquinita de Itona y llegó a una parte del lugar que parecía haber sido modificada para esconder a algo o a alguien. Cuando el dron dio las tres vueltas, Karma se escondió un momento para ver hacia donde se dirigía, entonces desvió su ruta para llegar desde un punto distinto aprovechando un muro bajo suponiendo que habrían hecho un callejón para no ser encontrados. Una vez llegó pudo escuchar a unas personas hablar acerca del invento de Itona mientras notaba algunos arreglos que hicieron al rincón para convertirlo en su base, entre estos una pequela caja con armas de choque eléctrico, tomó una esperando le fuera de utilidad. Una vez llegó a una parte más espaciosa en el rincón, escuchó a unas personas, quizás dos o tres, hablar acerca del invento de Itona.

ー ¿Y qué tal si esa cosa nos está grabando? Escuché que ese mocoso es muy bueno con las máquinas.

ー ¿Y cómo va a conseguir la antena, genio? Dudo que lo pueda usar más allá de como cámara de seguridad.

ー También dudaste que tu enano se fuera a resistir mucho y mira cómo acabó Iwao. Espero que todo esto valga la pena, Ryu, o estarás muerto si es que logramos llegar con el jefe.

Cuando los encontró no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Hitoshi estaba muy golpeado y amordazado, parecía que incluso le rompieron algún hueso de la caja toráxica. Nagisa estaba junto a él, cabeceando y con manchas de sangre, a pesar de no parecer estar herido, el cadáver a un lado y la reciente conversación le confirmaron sus sospechas. Las tres personas enemigas que estaban esperando al resto del grupo estaban con la guardia baja, cada una dándose la espalda intentando vigilar de manera completa su pequeño campamento.

Karma lanzó una piedra como distracción, esto hizo que voltearan en dirección contraria a Karma quien salió rápidamente noqueando al hombre que más cerca estaba, esto alertó al moreno y a la chica, sin embargo no fueron capaces de hacerle frente debido a la confusión del momento. Una vez todos estaban inconscientes, desató a Nagisa y Hitoshi, quien Karma creyó que necesitaría ayuda para poder siquiera pararse, sin embargo Hitoshi se levantó en cuanto terminó de estirarse un poco los brazos. Karma aprovechó las cuerdas para someter a los traidores mientras les hablaba a sus amigos en la entrada por el auricular.

ー Encontré a Nagisa, fue capturado junto con Hitoshi.

ー Y nosotros encontramos a unos enemigos.

Karma de pronto escuchó un rugido desde el otro lado de la línea y como eco en el búnker, provocando que Nagisa levantara un poco la cabeza e intentara poner más atención. Karma pensó por un momento, entonces se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima a Nagisa, se arremangó y lo cargó.

ー Hitoshi, ¿puedes caminar?

ー Lo mejor será que vayas si crees que tienen problemas. Además es más sencillo salir que entrar. Si quieres déjalo y luego vienes, yo vigilo.

ー Pero-

Nagisa de pronto se intentó incorporar, buscando sentirse más despierto.

ー Karma, tiene razón, urge más eso y no podrás pelear si nos estás cuidando, te esperamos escondidos en lo que se soluciona e intentamos llegar si podemos levantarnos, sólo déjame el auricular.

Así, ambos chicos se escondieron esperando a que Karma regresara. Al llegar, Karma vio la razón de tanto alboroto. El tipo al que se enfrentaban era gigante, aunque no parecía ser muy hábil, Karma en ese momento recordó al militar que sometieron él junto a Nagisa y no pudo evitar echarlo en falta. Karma buscó su arma de choques que les robó a los otros y la usó para tirar al tipo aprovechando que él aún no notaba su presencia. Una vez logró llevarlo a su altura le dio un gancho bajo en el estómago, logrando que el tipo se encorvara a la altura ideal para noquearlo de una patada dada atrás del cuello. El tipo en seguida cayó rendido, una oportunidad que aprovecharon los demás. Una vez pensó que solucionó el problema intentó hablarle a Itona, sin embargo una chica de cabello trenzado con un montón de cajas mayor a su capacidad de carga llegó de forma apresurada desde la puerta antes de que su boca pudiera concretar alguna palabra.

ー ¡Lo siento chicos, me dijo Terasaka-kun que me estaban buscando, estuve trayendo algunos suplementos desde afuera!

ー Oh, ¿Okuda-chan estuvo bien allá afuera?

ー La verdad es que vine corriendo porque las cosas se pusieron peores.

Todos los presentes dejaron lo que hacían para ver a Okuda incrédulos. Ya faltaba poco para poder igualarlos en poder y recursos ¿y ahora estaban de nuevo en desventaja? Itona, quien se puso de nuevo a revisar los monitores, fue el primero en romper el silencio.

ー Chicos, vengan a ver esto.

Karma y Maehara fueron a juntarse con Itona, Isogai y Terasaka para ver el estado de la batalla fuera del búnker. En cuanto dirigieron su vista a la pantalla entendieron la razón por la que estaban perdiendo; no sólo de pronto los compañeros de afuera dejaron de ser guiados por Karasuma, sino que también vieron un montón de explosiones y ametralladoras, al parecer faltaban otras dos camionetas y algunos de la clase habían sido capturados por el enemigo. Terasaka, quien era el que estaba más cerca, fue el primero en reaccionar.

ー ¡¿Esto qué mierda es!?

ー Al parecer, una guerra en toda plenitud...

ー Y también tienen un helicóptero, además de que ese ejército fueron vecinos de los primeros infectados, faltan los que sí son parte de ese grupo y que fueron entrenados.

Karma giró la cabeza, sorprendido de ver a Nagisa en tan buen estado, aunque no era una sorpresa desagradable. Lo desagradable fueron sus palabras, y lo mal que ocultaba su expresión. Parecía que al fin pudo recordar ese espacio entre la segunda y la tercera dosis.

Karma miró a los demás, sin embargo todos estaban demasiado impactados como para hacer nada más que mirar a Nagisa, tanto por la nueva información como por el estado del segundo encargado médico y guía de los recién despertados; antes de que cualquiera actuara de alguna manera, Nagisa respiró hondo y ayudó a Hitoshi a llegar al ala médica saliendo de la vista de sus compañeros. Karma fue enseguida con su novio, encontrándolo mientras instalaba a Hitoshi en la camilla más cercana, cerca de Isogai. Karma esperó a que terminara para acercarse, Nagisa al verlo se acercó también a la entrada, al encontrarse ambos instintivamente se abrazaron fuertemente, Nagisa se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello sin poder evitar sollozar, ahora entendiendo por qué su subconsciente intentaba deshacerse de ese recuerdo, y sintiéndose aún peor de no haber podido hacer un intento mayor para obtener esos detalles tan importantes, vieron a muchos morir estando allá fuera y aunque no sabían cuando atacarían al menos hubiera podido identificar a los traidores o advertirle a Karasuma del amplio armamento para que estuvieran más atentos a cualquier sospechoso.

Karma, en situaciones normales, le hubiera echado en cara a quien fuera el no mencionar algo tan importante, sin embargo tampoco era un dictador como para hacerlo con alguien llorando a cántaros al sentir un quiebre dentro de sí, y mucho menos le hubiera dicho nada a Nagisa, a quien sabía a veces se sentía demasiado pequeño junto a los demás, de quien sabía que a veces necesitaba ayuda para ver que también era útil y apreciado. Y quiso ayudarlo en ese momento a recordar lo bueno de sí mismo en esa situación, siendo que todos en el lugar se sentían como él en ese momento, especialmente él mismo al ver a su pareja llorando en su pecho. Fue así que se inclinó hacia él y giró su cabeza para que toda la seguridad que quisiera transmitirle le llegara a esa parte de sí mismo que siempre lo hacía menos.

ー Nagisa, escúchame. Está bien, al fin recordaste, al fin podemos prepararnos mejor en lugar de pensar que acabó y recibir otro ataque, quizás ahora podamos identificar a otros impostores antes de que actúen.

Nagisa se calmó un poco al sentir la calidez de Karma y todo el cariño que le quería ofrecer, se sintió un poco perdonado y eso le quitó un pequeño peso de encima. Y sin embargo, la culpa le hizo sentir inmerecedor de eso.

ー Pero... si lo hubiéramos sabido antes-

ー Eso no importa, mucho menos si el recordarlo te está poniendo así de mal. Mira, no te culparé de esto, nadie con un mínimo de decencia debería, no te puedo exigir no ser un humano y olvidarte de tener sentimientos, ¿de acuerdo? Además, esto aún puede ser una ventaja.

Nagisa, ya calmado del todo, se separó un poco de Karma para poder verlo a los ojos, acción que el segundo aprovechó para secarle las lágrimas y sostener tiernamente sus mejillas, intentando sonreírle y hablarle de forma dulce, como raras veces hacía.

ー Está bien, Nagisa. Has apoyado mucho y siempre te veo esforzándote, sólo quiero que sigas siendo tan buen asesino un poco más para que podamos salir juntos de esto ¿de acuerdo?

Nagisa desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y asintió levemente. No era secreto que Karma no era el mejor en tratar con las demás personas, pero sabía que Nagisa tampoco era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, y siendo su mejor amigo, parecía que al fin había logrado entenderlo mejor, aunque con ayuda de sus aprendizajes durante su último año de secundaria logró conectar mejor con Nagisa.

Karma volvió a acercar a Nagisa, esperando poderle transmitir ese cariño y cercanía. Después de un rato ambos se separaron, suspirando un poco y deseando tener más tiempo para descansar.

ー Tenemos que ir a planear una estrategia.

Nagisa inhaló y exhaló hondo, soltando entonces una pequeña afirmación. El receso había terminado.

Mientras los compañeros en el búnker empezaron a confabular, Karasuma fue en busca de Irina al notar unos ruidos extraños desde los altavoces del lugar. Al llegar a la torre de comunicaciones vio a su pareja sin su chaqueta golpeando a un hombre en el estómago y apuñalándolo dos veces, dejándolo en el suelo. Karasuma sintió cierto orgullo de verla usando las técnicas que le enseñó tiempo atrás de forma tan agraciada. Verdaderamente, tenía un encanto para esas técnicas y unas ganas de superarse excepcionales. Irina se dio la vuelta al sentir a alguien más, sin embargo al notar que era Karasuma sonrió, cansada y un tanto extrañada. Karasuma se preguntó por qué, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle la situación al sentir un piquete en su brazo izquierdo. Karasuma aventó al atacante por las escaleras, logrando que la sustancia no fuera inyectada completamente y que el atacante cayera sufriendo daños graves.

ー ¡Tadaomi!...

Karasuma se alejó, empezando a sentirse muy débil y sentándose en el suelo, Irina sintió que perdió el aliento, sin embargo ignoró eso y empezó a ayudar a Karasuma a cubrirse. Karasuma sólo pudo seguirla, poco a poco iba perdiendo los sentidos y su mente se comenzaba a apagar. Apenas llegaron a un rincón Karasuma se desplomó en el suelo, Irina buscó su chaqueta y la dejó cerca de él para que pudiera recuperarse pronto, sin poner siquiera en duda si era o no su destinada. Si lo que dijo Hitoshi era cierto, entonces tampoco es que fuera algo tan restrictivo.

Karasuma, aunque en las sombras, lograba ver a Irina, pero todo lo que percibía le parecía muy vago, sin embargo él no comenzó a perder la memoria. Reconoció un par de los movimientos que hacía Irina, y fue lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Lo último que escuchó fue a Irina pedir ayuda por la radio, aunque pensó que esa cosa no sirvió durante los días anteriores para contactar con ninguna base, además de haber varios lugares bloqueados por terroristas como para siquiera pensar en huir de la ciudad.

Nagisa, Karma y Hara salieron primero del refugio. Adentro empezaba a llenarse aún más de civiles, lo cual era muy buena señal, Nagisa los identificaba y sabía que los traidores sólo eran esos que fueron aprehendidos. Parecía que, si lograban protegerse y proteger el búnker lo suficiente, entonces podrían lograr salvarse y salvar a los demás refugiados. Hazama se ató bien los zapatos y lo vio burlonamente.

ー Bueno tortolitos, me voy a adelantar con las pistolas, espero recuerden bien el plan.

Y así fue ella junto con Yoshida a tomar un puesto dentro de la batalla. Nagisa vio como Karma estaba un tanto irritado de que le hayan no sólo ganado a anunciar su relación, sino también de que se burlaran de ello y que realmente no hubiera podido defenderse. Nagisa le dio un beso a Karma en la mejilla mirándole nervioso.

ー Suerte...

Karma sonrió enternecido, acariciándole la cabeza.

ー Igual, y ten cuidado.

Karma fue el primero en irse al frente a ocuparse de los vehículos que faltaban y a rescatar a las personas capturadas. Nagisa fue después de él a una torre de vigilancia de las cuatro que habían a observar si la batalla avanzaba aún más y a mantener a raya a los intrusos interviniendo si se acercaban al búnker o si avanzaba un grupo pequeño. Usando la radio podían sincronizarse perfectamente para dividirse en otros grupos y sorprender a los enemigos. Sin embargo, si seguían así tendrían que lidiar con el peso de más sangre en sus manos de la que podrían aguantar.

Hubo algunos civiles que vieron morir, compañeros como Kimura, Sugino y Okano estaban heridos y casi capturaron a Okuda, sin embargo parecían estar recuperando la ventaja que tenían. Cuando empezaron a tener un poco más de calma, Nagisa empezó a vigilar el horizonte desde diferentes lados, fue cuando sacó la radio al ver que Karma estaba oculto tomando un pequeño respiro.

ー Karma, recuerda que vendrá otra oleada dentro de poco.

ー Lo sé, Okuda-chan nos ha mandado granadas somníferas, sólo tenemos q... a lo... com...............

Nagisa buscó a Karma frenéticamente, notando que él no se había enterado de que el dispositivo comenzaba a fallar.

ー Karma, no te oigo, empieza a haber estática.

Empezó a buscar de nuevo si enviaban ya el helicóptero cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más, al voltear vio a una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado. Al verlo, la chica lo saludó, aunque no parecía ser capaz de poner una cara que no fuera de tristeza. Nagisa recordó lo que le comentó Karma en su primer viaje de exploración.

ー ¿Gen-san? ¿Qué está..?

ー Mataron a mi pareja.

Algunas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica, pero ella las limpió en seguida. Nagisa la vio con cierta pena mientras ella se acercaba a la orilla a vigilar, recordando que la pareja de ella fue también un infectado. Nagisa se acercó un poco, pensando en qué decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Sin embargo, Gen lo interrumpió.

ー Ahora no es momento, nos informaron de un ataque más fuerte de este, ¿es verdad?

Nagisa asintió y buscó a su pareja entre todo el desastre, pero parecía haberle perdido la pista.

ー Eres Nagisa-kun, ¿verdad? Te ayudaré a vigilar hacia el refugio y la torre en sí, tú mantente pendiente de la batalla y del ataque siguiente, ¿de acuerdo?

Nagisa sólo asintió. Era lo único útil que podía intercambiar con esa chica además de la información.

Karma tuvo ciertos problemas para liberar a sus demás compañeros, sin embargo logró que los últimos (Kanzaki, Kurahashi y Sugaya) salieran de los territorios enemigos y fueran trasladados a un lugar seguro. Parecía que al fin estaban logrando igualarlos, pero no olvidaba que realmente aún quedaba mucho de la batalla para cantar victoria. Después de un par de horas Karma sintió una especie de sacudida que lo despistó un momento y le hizo voltear en dirección a donde debía estar vigilando Nagisa donde vio una bengala prendida, despiste que pagó muy caro.

Nagisa estaba vigilando de manera silenciosa cuando de pronto Gen sacó un tema que lo distrajo.

ー Nagisa-kun, ¿en algún momento te has dado cuenta de que estamos de cierta forma conectados con el destinado?

Nagisa la volteó a ver, un tanto sorprendido, lo cual Gen tomó como una negativa y la hizo ponerse colorada de la vergüenza, creyendo que el tema era demasiado absurdo.

ー Lo lamento, quizás sea sólo lo mucho que le estimab-

ー Sí, lo llegué a sentir en los entrenamientos.

Gen lo miró sorprendida, Nagisa estaba aún vigilando, recordando la extraña y desagradable sensación que le provocaba el que le dieran a Karma un golpe en el entrenamiento, o que Karma a veces se levantaba con dolor en el pie o brazos, los mismos que tenía Nagisa lesionados. Cuando Nagisa fue inyectado en el búnker, ¿Karma habría sentido el piquete o sentiría una corriente de adrenalina que habría confundido con miedo?

Nagisa no pudo pensarlo mucho ya que en seguida sintió movimiento a su alrededor y vio que Gen era noqueada por Ryu, Nagisa logró tirarlo y dejarlo inmóvil un momento el cual aprovechó para revisar si ya venía el helicóptero, y vio con horror que al parecer la base enemiga estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. Nagisa lesionó un poco una pierna de Ryu para evitar que este se levantara, prendió una bengala y la dejó colgando en uno de los pilares de la torre a la vista de todos para dar la señal. Recibió un mensaje de Irina mientras Ryu intentaba levantarse otra vez.

ー ¡A todos los soldados y guardias, saquen las armas pesadas, este ataque será aún más fuerte!

Nagisa vio en dirección a Ryu, quien parecía estar furioso, pero Nagisa no le daría la oportunidad de lastimarlo. Empezaron a pelear, Nagisa ahora con los conocimientos que le dio Karma para las peleas cuerpo contra cuerpo tenía una gran ventaja.

Pero cuando Karma fue herido por la bala en el abdomen, Nagisa no pudo evitar distraerse por la sensación desagradable en el estómago que eso le provocó, este momento de shock fue aprovechado por Ryu quien enseguida lo tiró al piso. Nagisa cayó bocarriba siendo retenido por Ryu de las muñecas y éste sentándose sobre él. Nagisa forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas contra su agarre, sintiéndo el pánico apoderándose de él. Sintió que Ryu se acercaba a él, intentando hacerse oír encima de todo el desastre debajo de la torre de vigilancia. Nagisa sólo cerró los ojos y se encogió, no recordaba temerle tanto ni siquiera a Hiromi, quizás porque a pesar de todo tenía cierta certeza de que ella no lo golpearía tan brutalmente como para romperle un hueso.

ー ¿Ese es tu destinado? Lo quieres vivo ¿cierto?

Ryu tenía una sonrisa torcida.

ー ¡Déjame en paz!

ー ¿De verdad piensas que él es esa persona especial? ¿Que él te amará por siempre y por encima de todo?

ー Me ama más que tú, ¿necesitas más prueba que el casi haberte matado dos veces?

ー Eso no importa, ustedes no deberían ser nada, y si no fuera por esos cabrones no lo sabría.

ー ¿Quienes?

Ryu sólo señaló al desastre abajo, hacia el helicóptero que se aproximaba. Nagisa se olvidó de todo y dejó que sus pensamientos hablaran por él, furioso de toda la masacre por una obsesión tan enferma.

ー ¿Cómo pueden tú o esos bastardos saberlo? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, sólo eres un-!

Un agarre en su cuello lo calló, y aunque intentara usar su mano para soltarse y poder respirar mejor no lograba nada.

ー No hay algo como varios destinados o varias potenciales parejas, no hay tal cosa como esa mierda, esas relaciones ya estuvieron escritas desde hace años, antes las reglas venían hechas, si te hubieras conformado y ese tipo no te hubiera alejado entonces serías mío, si no hubieras cambiado y siguieras siendo como me gustaba no tendrías que haber recibido ninguna dosis.

Nagisa empezó a rasguñar a Ryu intentando liberarse de su agarre, en verdad quería que alguien lo ayudara, aunque algo de lo que dijo le hizo recordar que ya lo había visto, una vez cuando fue con Karma a comer sushi, en esa ocasión habían logrado conectar un golpe a su estómago y Karma se molestó más de lo habitual. En su momento pensó que fue por el golpe, pero era cierto que Karma estaba distraído ¿Ryu le estuvo dando ideas a Karma? Quizás esa fuera la razón de que Karma fuera más protector y menos terco desde que comenzó todo aquello, Nagisa había notado que Karma cambió un poco más después de ese encuentro, siendo más dedicado a que se centrara y viéndose indeciso como si no quisiera que Nagisa notara algo en él, un comportamiento que en la secundaria ya había notado, siempre evasivo; quizás Ryu logró atrasar un evento inevitable, e incluso logró que Nagisa tuviera miedo de volver a ser sólo un mero conocido de Karma. La sola idea de que un tipo tan obsesivo y controlador, tan violento que a la mínima lo fuera a intentar someter y encerrar, que alguien que le exigiera una existencia peor de lo que le ofreció anteriormente su madre llevara año y medio acosándolo le dio asco, y furia, la suficiente para dejar de ocultarse.

ー ¿Qué con tu cara? ¿Crees que eso puede ayudarte ahora? ¿Por qué no dejas que te lleve conmigo y les digo que dejen vivir al imbécil de pelo rojo? ¿Crees que voy a cambiar mi postura por una carita que me haces?

Eso fue lo que dijo Ryu, pero su cara y su agarre expresaban lo contrario. Nagisa aprovechó que Ryu estaba más distraído y asustado para safarse del agarre en su cuello y darle un puñetazo. Ryu dejó de retener a Nagisa por el impacto y, antes de intentar retenerlo o golpearlo otra vez, Gen logró golpearlo con una silla cercana, esto provocó que Ryu dejara de centrarse en Nagisa y que empujara a Gen quien alcanzó sólo a picarle un ojo antes de caer de la torre de vigilancia. Nagisa aprovechó la confianza triunfal de Ryu en ese momento para golpearlo en el estómago, y antes de que él pudiera replicar, lo tiró al piso y lo apuñaló repetidas veces en el pecho. Ciertamente, no era lo mismo que apuñalar a Koro-sensei, pero estaba demasiado asustado para pensar siquiera en dejarlo vivo, además de sentirse triste, enojado e impotente por lo que le hizo a Gen. Además, tenía demasiada prisa como para siquiera empezar a sentirse culpable por haber terminado una vida de esa manera, el helicóptero al fin llegó cerca del umbral del refugio y en cualquier momento empezaría a disparar hacia la torre de vigilancia.

Nagisa agarró el equipo que estaba ahí y se fue de esa torre, no sin antes ubicar a Karma quien estaba escondido un poco lejos de la batalla, sentado con la herida aún sangrando. Al llegar junto a él notó que ahora la mayor parte de sus ex-compañeros estaban refugiados o sólo disparando. Ya casi nadie estaba peleando, y parecía que los capturados ya habían sido rescatados. Una explosión detrás de él e indicó que ya habían volado el puesto y que sus armas explosivas eran muy potentes.

ー Karma...

Karma notó que Nagisa estaba al borde del llanto e intentó bromear para aligerar un poco el ambiente o al menos distraerlo.

ー Calma cariño, casi no dañaron nada importante.

ー ¿¡Cómo que casi?!

ー ¿Me ves escupiendo sangre? Pues no, ーunos tosidos y una respiración irregular casi lo contradijeron en ese momentoー aunque creo que sí que debería, recibí unos golpes muy salvajes...

Nagisa levantó la playera para ver la herida, sintió bastante pánico al ver que la bala acabó rota en su interior, provocando que muchos pedazos fueran difíciles de ver. Antes de que empezara a actuar, Karma le dio un beso en la mejilla y sostuvo su cara por un momento.

ー Tranquilo, primero relájate un poco para poder pensar.

ー ¿No debería ser yo quien te diga eso?ー Nagisa miró a su alrededorー Esto de verdad se ha convertido en una ensordecedora guerra ¿Eh?

ー Eso no importa, Nagisa. Tenemos que mantener la calma, ya casi hemos ganado esto, así que debemos dar el último esfuerzo en mantenernos vivos.

Karma sonrió y tomó la mano de Nagisa. Nagisa sonrió, respiró profundamente y tomó el consejo de su pareja. Intentó mejor tomar una gasa y ponerla medianamente ajustada con un poco de cinta. No sabía qué hacer o cómo buscar ayuda, cuando llegó Kayano quien debía estar cerca del búnker para cuidarlo.

ー Kaede-...

ー Sí, lo sé, dejé mi puesto, pero escuché que tuvieron una baja de la clase. Y no empieces con preguntas, me refiero a Karma.

Nagisa ya iba a empezar a preguntar con pánico, aunque el escuchar que ya lo ponían como "baja" no era mejor.

ー ¡Tan sólo ayúdame a llevarlo, por favor!

ー Nagisa, de verdad que me puedo levantar sólo.

ー Karma-kun, si de verdad pudieras hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho y le habrías avisado por la radio. Ahora pásanos a cado uno un brazo, si Nagisa no te podía ayudar significa que la bala se rompió dentro, ¿verdad?

Karma maldijo por lo bajo el apoyo que había dado Nagisa en el hospital del refugio, dándose cuenta que no le quedaba de otra que dejarse ayudar. Con Karma a cuestas fueron en dirección al búnker, en el camino vieron que Nakamura disparaba en un punto estratégico hacia las armas del helicóptero y que Chiba, Rinka, Hazama, y otros tres soldadls estaban apuntando con unos lanzagranadas que robaron hacia el helicóptero, amenazando con volarlo aprovechando que habían, al parecer, logrado resguardar a los civiles en lo más profundo del refugio. Fue entonces cuando lanzaron hacia el campo de batalla varias granadas cegadoras, logrando que todo se detuviera un momento y sacando a los soldados y otros guardias de ahí, empezando el pequeño plan que idearon con lo poco que tenían. Una vez sólo hubo enemigos ahí, empezaron a lanzar bombas somníferas, terminando duraderamente el problema. Esto no sólo les ayudó con los enemigos, sino que también les ayudó a que varios infectados se calmaran y se desplomaran o que incluso algunos se fueran al detectar menos ruido y somnolencia. El helicóptero estaba encima de esos enemigos y sabían que si lo derribaban mataría a muchísima gente e incluso a varios de los infectados, pero parecía que a los que lo pilotaban no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez llegaron al búnker notaron que ya casi no había nadie sin un arma, parecía que al fin lograron resguardar a todos y que sólo quedaban los ex-estudiantes de la clase E. Entraron esperando que ya todo terminara.

Una vez ahí, Karma fue trasladado hacia las camillas por unos paramédicos, Nagisa se quedó con los demás, demasiado nervioso como para participar en cualquier conversación. Okuda notó que Nagisa estaba más tenso que de costumbre, y sentía que era menos fácil acercarse a él desde que salió. Curiosa por este hecho se acercó a él junto con Kaede.

ー E-ehhmm... ¿Nagisa-kun?

Nagisa levantó la vista de manera brusca, Okuda se asustó un poco con la mirada que tenía y porque notó que tenía algo de sangre seca en la cara y en ciertas partes del uniforme deportivo, Kaede en cambio le puso una mano en el hombro, alejándolo un poco de los demás y yendo con ellos al ala médica a que descansara y le tratara sus moretones. Una vez lo limpió un poco de la cara buscó algo de hielo para los golpes en la mejilla y un algodón para calmar las marcas en el cuello.

ー Eh, Nagisa.

Nagisa sólo la miró, un poco más tranquilo.

ー Nó sé qué haya pasado ahí fuera, pero estoy segura de que hiciste lo que debías, o lo que pudiste, para ayudarnos.

Nagisa no dijo nada por un momento, pero entonces lo soltó, esperando que su amistad con ella fuera verdadera, aunque le daba un poco de pena que Okuda estuviera presente siendo que no había convivido mucho con ella.

ー Maté a uno de los enemigos, con mis propias manos.

Kaede se detuvo un momento, y después siguió con calma.

ー Hm, ya veo......... Pues lo dicho.

La chica lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

ー Todos en la clase sabemos que intentarás siempre apegarte a tus principios, y estoy segura de que lo hiciste por una razón. Dime, si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerlo diferente ¿aún así lo matarías?

Nagisa la miró un poco menos tenso, y al fin sonrió. Akari notó que el ambiente estaba un poco menos tenso, notando que Nagisa guardaba de nuevo su sed de sangre, parecía que las cosas se estaban por fin calmando. De pronto escucharon un estruendo fuera de su cubículo, los tres salieron con curiosidad a ver la fuente de esos ruidos, viendo a una chica castaña parándose de repente y adentrándose hacia el lugar mientras cojeaba.

ー Maldita sea, me hubieran dicho que él estaba aquí, tanto drama por nada.

ー Es que no podíamos adentrarnos tanto, además, necesitamos unas máscaras de gas para poder irlo a recoger.

Nagisa miró sorprendido como la chica castaña se acercaba y cada vez reconocía más su cara.

ー¡Gen-san!

ー Oh, hola chico, ¿qué pasó con el bastardo que nos atacó?

Kaede en ese momento resolvió algunas de sus dudas al notar que Nagisa desviaba la mirada nervioso y algo avergonzado, ciertamente debieron haberle dado cierto espectáculo a la chica. Kaede habló por él.

ー Ya no molestará.

Gen estuvo un poco confusa con la respuesta, pero decidió que sería mejor no preguntar en ese momento.

ー Hmm... ya veo. Bueno, luego los veo, tengo a alguien que ver.

Gen les sonrió y se fue con una chica rubia acompañándola, ambas yendo hacia la sección donde atendían a los heridos de bala.

Nagisa se quedó un momento indeciso, cuando Okuda y Akari dijeron lo que quería a la vez.

ー Nagisa, ¿quieres ver a Karma-kun?

Nagisa se sonrojó de toda la cara y se encogió un poco, pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas chicas sonrieron y lo acompañaron a buscarlo, dirigiéndose al mismo lugar donde fue Gen.

Karma estaba aún en camilla, pero parecía que ya lo estaban vendando, el problema principal, según dijeron los médicos, fue encontrarle sangre compatible porque había perdido mucha. Una vez terminaron acompañaron a Akari, a Nagisa y a Okuda al cubículo que sería de Karma y algunos otros compañeros de clase en cuanto pudieran descansar. Dejaron una hoja con los tratamientos y especificaciones para que lo checara el paciente y los médicos y Kasuma dejaron solos a los chicos para tratar al siguiente herido.

Después de cinco minutos, Karma despertó.

ー Woooaaa, Karma-kun, esa anestesia debe haber sido muy leve, despertaste rápido.

ー Okuda-chan, sólo fue anestesia local, me dormí porque de pronto me pegó el agotamiento...

Nagisa rió, bastante más aliviado. Estuvieron hablando un más hasta que a Okuda le empezó a rugir la panza.

ー ¡L-lo siento! Es que no había comido bien.

ー Esta bien Okuda-san, te acompañaré.

ー Muchas gracias Kaede-san, pero realmente no es nada...

ー Tonterías, si ya casi salimos de esto entonces nos merecemos un festín ¡vamos!

Kaede salió y sacó a Okuda casi a la fuerza, Nagisa miró un poco enojado a Karma, notando que este lo miraba de forma inquisitiva.

ー Yo no las obligué, Kaede-chan más bien debe haber notado la tensión entre los dos.

Karma tenía una mirada traviesa y una voz burlona mientras agarraba suavemente a Nagisa del mentón.

ー ¿Eh...?

ー Tensión se-

ー ¡Karma!

Nagisa le aventó su chaqueta que estaba en el cuarto junto con el equipo de ambos, aunque realmente estaba riendo. Karma también rió, abrazando a Nagisa, Nagisa se separó un momento para sentarse en la cama y estar más cómodo, dejándose sostener de nuevo. Hubo una pequeña calma hasta que Karma habló.

ー Sabes, Nagisa, después de recibir el disparo, empecé a sentir una extraña furia, una muy fuerte. Creo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?

Nagisa lo miró, aunque no estaba muy impresionado, sabía que Karma en algún momento se daría cuenta entre la conexión de destinados.

ー Sabes Nagisa, quería hablar contigo de eso, vi a uno de los traidores ahí en la torre contigo, ¿te dijo algo para que te pusieras así?

Incluso con el tono dulce de Karma, Nagisa sabía que si supiera todo lo que dijo iría Karma a rematarlo. Nagisa intentó sonreír nerviosamente, intentando no pensar en el traidor o en lo que sintió durante las puñaladas.

ー Tampoco es que importe ya...

ー ¿Y eso?

ー Yo...

Nagisa intentó hablar, pero decirlo en voz alta le era muy doloroso, sintió que ese sería un peso muy difícil de dejar, a pesar de todo sintió una terrible culpa, pero quería decirlo, quería convencerse de que esa persona ya no les volvería a hacer daño nunca.

ー Y-y-yo... lo maté, lo apuñalé y seguí haciéndolo aunque sabía que ya no podía p-pararse...

Nagisa sintió que dejaba salir algo prohibido, algo por lo que lo juzgarían con razón y justicia. Un aspecto de sí mismo que sintió que tenía razones para esconderlo, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para volver a llorar; además, ya no quería seguir huyendo, los primeros momentos con la droga en todo su esplendor fueron indescriptiblemente y el que Ryu lo acompañara durante el proceso le agregaba un terror y desesperación al recuerdo que en ese momento le pareció una tortura. Sólo tuvo la suficiente fuerza para bajar desanimado la mirada. Karma lo observó un momento, lo tomó de las mejillas y besó su frente para entonces sostener su mirada.

ー Sabes, ya había notado eso de ti, tienes mucha determinación en cuanto a la lucha y tus objetivos. Mira, lo vi luchando contigo, a veces es inevitable que dañes demás a alguien que te quiere ver muerto o que te ha torturado y no se cuestiona el volverlo a hacer, especialmente siendo sólo humanos, además él colaboró para que tú sufrieras como todos los demás infectados. Te lo diré de una vez, no sé si hubiera sido justo que muriera, pero sé que era menos dañino de esa forma, aunque sí quisiera que no te mancharas tú las manos para que pasara.

Nagisa sólo se quedó mirando un momento, para después sonreír, feliz de que al menos era un pendiente menos del que preocuparse. Abrazó de nuevo a Karma y lo besó, algo que sorprendió a su pareja ya que era extraño ver a Nagisa tomar la iniciativa, aunque también era agradable.

ー Awwwww, qué bonitooo.

Nagisa se separó rápidamente volteando a ver a Nakamura en la entrada del cubículo, Sugino simplemente tenía la mano tapándose los ojos y la cara rojo carmín de la vergüenza de ver un momento íntimo, con el añadido de haber interrumpido a un amigo cercano. Nagisa realmente sólo se sonrojó, no se alejó más de Karma ya que este lo seguía abrazando.

ー De verdad, Nakamura... y pensar que juré que no le contaría a nadie de ti y Chib-

ー ¡E-EEHHHH! ¡Espera!

Karma sólo sonrió y dejó ir a Nagisa, aunque éste se quedó sentado junto a él. Nakamura le quitó, malhumorada, la mano a Sugino de la cara antes de volver a hablar.

ー Han venido refuerzos, parece ser que al fin pudieron contactar al gobierno. Eso y...

Nakamura sonrió, mirando a Sugino quien parecía emocionado de dar la otra noticia.

ー Han encontrado a Karasuma-san, él y Bitch-sensei estaban en la torre de radio y salieron antes de que volaran las torres, dicen que no sólo nos ayudará el gobierno sino que también una compañía ha informado que puede hacer vacunar contra la droga.

Nagisa los miró ilusionado, si eso era verdad, ya sólo tendrían que esperar a que los adultos terminaran el trabajo.

ー De verdad, después de que nosotros arriesgáramos el pellejo, ¿y son el gobierno y una empresa quienes se llevarán el crédito?

ー Nakamura-san, no deberías quejarte. También nos prometieron una buena recompensa por haber liderado tan bien en este ataque.

Karma los miró con cansancio, feliz pero demasiado exhausto como para expresar mucho sentimiento. Quizás fuera por la pérdida de sangre, quizás fuera por el cansancio de su pareja quien había enfrentado un trauma y salió victorioso. El asunto fue que en cuanto ambos se despidieron, se volvió a desplomar, girándose levemente y volviendo a abrazar a Nagisa para zanjar un tema que evitó pensando que no tendría relevancia hasta que vio a los intrusos dentro del búnker.

ー Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta, aunque a mí se me da mal recordar los rostros de los que golpeo, pero ese tipo sí que fue un obstáculo para poder confesar mis sentimientos.

ー Lo sé, te vi peleando con él semanas antes de todo esto, ¿recuerdas?

ー Sí, ehhmm... la verdad es que ese tipo era demasiado preocupante. No sé si lo llegaste a notar, pero ya casi no he tenido enfrentamientos de ese tipo, en parte porque no quiero desperdiciar lo que aprendí con Koro-sensei, pero también porque no quería arrastrarte a mis problemas.

ー Y pensar que terminé siendo yo quien te arrastró a-

Karma lo calló con un beso, logrando que Nagisa le pusiera atención. Lo miró con seriedad mientras le daba su respuesta.

ー No digas eso. Mira, sé que no te tienes en la mejor estima del mundo, pero quisiera que consideraras que si estoy en esto es porque yo mismo decidí que me importas lo suficiente para que ninguna bala que reciba sea problema, ¿de acuerdo?

Nagisa, aunque halagado, sintió cierta preocupación. Con la cara muy sonrojada, replicó.

ー P-pero, Karma, también me preocupo por ti, no quiero que mueras por pelear por mí, ¿de qué me sirve que mueras por mí si no puedo estar contigo al final?

Karma lo miró con una sonrisa sincera, de verdad sentía que había madurado, seguía aprendiendo aún después de graduarse del aula de asesinato, igual que Nagisa, quien consolidó su actitud protectora y al fin le confesaba lo importante que era para él.

ー Entonces, Nagisa, espero que puedas mantener siempre tu nivel, tu dedicación, y esa pasión tuya que al final no pude evitar que me atrajera, quiero que sigas afilando esos colmillos y mejores día con d-

ー Este.......

ー¡¡Pero bueno, ¿es que acaso justo ahora nos tienen que interrumpir a cada rato?!!

Nagisa soltó una carcajada mientras escondió su cara en el pecho de Karma, hasta que Karma le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y le habló con voz nerviosa.

ー O-ohh... oye, Nagisa, mira quién te vino a ver.

Hiromi los vio un tanto ansiosa, sabía que su hijo estaba forjando su vida pero mierda, ¿de verdad su novio no podía escoger un mejor momento para ponerse empalagoso? ¿No podía el chamaco esperar un poco y mejor dormir para recuperarse o algo así?

Aún así, en ese escenario ella era la intrusa, ya no era tan controladora con Nagisa, pero como madre soltera tenía cierto rechazo a que alguien le ofreciera tanta protección y amor a su hijo de manera tan desvergonzada, sintió que se lo estaban robando y esta vez no era a Nagisa a quien vio con reproche. Aún así se tragó esos sentimientos e intentó hablar con su hijo. Karma sabía que tendría que haberse fijado antes de reclamar, pero también era cierto que ya no podía dar más de sí.

ー Si quieres mejor hablamos en el pasillo, Nagisa, creo que invadiría menos.

ー Voy mamá.

Nagisa vio como su mamá desaparecía de la vista y aprovechó para darle otro beso a Karma.

ー Jajaja, y te quejas de que soy poco sutil.

ー Al menos yo aprovecho que hayan muros. Ahora descansa un poco, vendré contigo en un momento.

Karma asintió acariciando un poco la cabeza de Nagisa antes de acostarse bien y relajarse. Nagisa fue con su madre, encontrándola observando a los pacientes, personal y personas cercanas que pasaban. Al ver que su hijo salía sonrió ya más relajada y abrazó a Nagisa, quien correspondió ya un poco harto. Aunque a Nagisa le gustaba que su madre fuera tan cariñosa después de haber aprendido de sus errores, le incomodó el básicamente haber salido de unos brazos para aterrizar en otros, sentía que esos dos estaban haciendo malabares con él para repartirse su cariño. Y realmente el problema era que él no estaba acostumbrado a tantas muestras de cercanía.

ー Realmente no tenía mucho que decir, pero también me preocupo por ti, no sólo tus compañeros ¿sabes?

Nagisa la miró feliz y asintió.

ー Tranquila, mamá, estoy bien, nos entrenaron para superar esto.

Hiromi, aunque no se enterara realmente cuanto los entrenaron y cuanto tiempo llevaban con habilidades militares, se sintió en parte responsable de ello. Quizás no tuviera algo que decirle realmente a su hijo más que lo mucho que le preocupaba, y lo mucho que se encariñó con él ahora que aprendió a no querer controlarlo, tendría que usar bien sus palabras.

ー Sabes, Nagisa, ahora que esto se está calmando un poco, quisiera platicar contigo del futuro.

Nagisa la miró un tanto curioso e instintivamente aprehensivo, usualmente ahora hablaban del presente, intentando disfrutarlo. Las pocas veces que hablaron del futuro le recordaban a la secundaria, cuando Hiromi quería que se convirtiera en un muñeco al cual pulir como un adorno o trofeo. Hiromi lo miró inquieta, con una pequeña expresión de vergüenza.

ー Vamos, Nagisa, no me voy a poner a gritarte, creía que habíamos pasado ambos esa fase.

Nagisa rió un poco incómodo mientras asentía, aunque Hiromi tomó rápidamente la palabra.

ー Bueno, en parte es mi culpa que te comportes así, fueron años después de todo y... ahora mismo estos temas son algo recurrente aquí. No quisiera ser pesimista, pero no sé cómo haremos para que la ciudad vuelva a la normalidad, porque esto es trabajo de todos, incluso si no apoyamos directamente. No tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de eventos más que los terremotos, que no son realmente un suceso tan duradero o destructivo como lo que ha ocurrido aquí; pero te diré que saldremos de esta, todos los que logramos llegar hasta aquí. Y sigo siendo familiar tuyo, Nagisa, no conozco realmente a tu pareja, ー Nagisa se sonrojó de nuevo, bastante incómodo de la situación en la que lo encontró su madre, ella ensanchó la sonrisa, recordando los momentos con su ex-esposo en los que ambos se veían con ilusiónー pero, si algo ocurriera, algo personal o algo le pasara a él y tú estuvieras también en peligro o necesitaras donde poder apoyarte, quiero que sepas que podrán contar conmigo como refugio, mi casa estará abierta para ustedes, sea quien sea que lo necesite.

Hiromi le sonrió a Nagisa, realmente a Hiromi le ponía nerviosa el que Karma habitualmente fuera una clase de delincuente, no sólo notó el cambio de comportamiento de Nagisa, sino que al ver a su amigo no pudo evitar sentirse en guardia, y tampoco era como si le enseñara mucho de respeto o amor propio como para que no se dejara manipular o maltratar, en realidad le enseñó lo contrario para cumplir sus objetivos. En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podían regresar el tiempo para recuperarlo; pero podían recuperarlo a través de ese mismo futuro. Quizás eso era realmente lo que quería comunicarle a su hijo. Además... ese chico a día de hoy terminó siendo, a sus ojos, un nerd con problemas de confianza, realmente parecía que él y Nagisa estarían bien.

Nagisa sonrió, sabiendo que su madré tenía buenas intenciones, y realmente era normal para él contarle de esas cosas a sus amigos que fueron las primeras personas a las que se abrió, incluso si lo molestaban con ello sabía que podría tener en donde apoyarse si la situación se salía de control en aquel entonces. Ahora tenía más lugares seguros, más lugares donde correr en caso de emergencia.

ー Claro que sí, mamá, pero la verdad... también quiero agradecerte por cuidarme, si quieres también nosotros tendremos los brazos abiertos para que puedas visitarnos, si es que quieres...

Hiromi lo miró feliz, realmente incluso con los daños, Nagisa era un buen chico, amable y observador.

ー Bien, entonces te dejo, no podemos haber tantos civiles en el ala médica, así que iré checar los lugares libres. ー Hiromi acarició un poco la cabeza de su hijo antes de irse, aunque antes de alejarse mucho se giró y volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono que indicaba que le costaba no echarse a reírー Oh, y Nagisa, ustedes dos deberían hablar de dónde tener esos momentos, si no quieren que los vuelvan a interrumpir.

Nagisa se sonrojó hecho un manojo de nervios.

ー ¡Mamá! ¡Ése lugar se supone que es semi-privado!

Y con una pequeña risita, su madre se despidió, dando un movimiento de mano mientras se alejaba.

Nagisa sonrió, satisfecho con la forma en que su vida fue cambiando. Al entrar de nuevo en el cubículo vio a Karma quien parecía estar dormido, Nagisa acercó una silla y, antes de sentarse en ella, se acercó a él. Karma, quien definitivamente no estaba dormido, aprovechó para apropiarse de Nagisa abrazándolo de sorpresa y acercándolo a su pecho.

ー Karma, de verdad que no aprendes, deberías descansar.

Karma realmente no abrió los ojos, siendo sus palabras y su sonrojo las únicas pruebas de que estaba despierto.

ー Así descanso mejor.

Nagisa se quedó a su lado por un momento, intentando hacer que se relajara para que se durmiera y le dejara libre. Realmente tampoco era que le importara mucho que se enteraran de su relación, pero de verdad no le gustaban tantas muestras de cariño en público, sentía que los demás le convertirían en el foco de atención si le veían de esa forma con alguien más.

Cerca de la entrada, la mayor parte de los ex-compañeros de la clase E estaban junto a Itona quien le pasaba el video que captaba de la batalla a Ritsu para que no se amontonaran todos con él y lo vieran en sus propios celulares. Por lo que lograban ver, los militares y personal contratado de la empresa llegaron con varias armas y algunos de los enemigos intentaron huir ahora que el humo somnífero era menor, pero la mitad fue atacada por los infectados que aún intentaban entrar. La otra mitad parecía que estaba cayendo por los ataques de los nuevos aliados, los que escaparon casi se podían contar con los dedos.

ー Creo que te pasaste un poco con el gas, Okuda-san...

ー No digas tonterías, Sugino, ni siquiera fue algo que tirara a todos los enemigos, Hara y tú también fueron heridos de bala, y Karma casi no lo cuenta.

ー Que va, no digas esas cosas Kimura, Karma también es bastante un tanque, además ya nos dijeron los médicos que el traje absorbió bastante del impacto.

ー Aún asi, Nakamura-san, una bala rota dentro del cuerpo puede provocar graves infecciones, estos tipo de verdad que dispararon primero y preguntaron después.

ー ¡Querrás decir que explotaron primero, Yūma!

ー Espero que no haya sido un chiste Hiroto.

ー Qué va.

Itona de pronto alzó la mano.

ー Chicos, miren, ya no hay gente en el campo, pero no parecen bajar las armas.

Okajima de pronto se quedó inquieto.

ー ¡¿No me digas que van a volar esa cosa!?

ー Tampoco es que me pueda sentir mal por ellos, si sobreviven pero quedan como Yanagisawa sería bastante una mejora.

ー No seas tan mala Hazama-san...

Una explosión en la pantalla y algo de movimiento en el búnker les indicó que sí volaron la máquina.

ー Bueno, al menos quitaron a los que estaban abajo...

ー Oye, Yūma, ¿qué harán con las personas y cómo sabrán quién está infectado y quién no?

ー Vi unas especie de celdas acolchadas y un vehículo que parecía de transferencia de presos, quizás los enemigos irán en uno y los infectados en otro, y supongo que los enemigos dirán algo cuando despierten o serán revisados por médicos, creo que Kasuma-san podría identificar a los infectados si pudiera revisarles...

Algunos estaban un tanto preocupados y tristes de que hubieran tomado esa decisión, pero ya habían tenido a varios heridos en la clase, incluyendo a piezas clave para organizarse, si lograron llevar a cabo lo último del ataque sin morir fue porque Kataoka logró permanecer casi ilesa durante la mayor parte de la batalla, aunque al final también le acertaron un tiro en el brazo.

ー Creo que estoy demasiado cansada para importarme el resultado o por alguien que no era inocente, la verdad ya no quería tener tanta responsabilidad encima y menos de esta manera. Creía que al fin lo podría dejar atrás.

ー Lo lamento, Kataoka-san, prácticamente te dejé sola en la tarea a pesar de haber sido ambos los líderes de grupo...

ー Karma también ayudó muchísimo, ese tipo de verdad que puede ganar cualquier guerra si se lo propone, me sorprendió mucho. Y hablando de ese demonio, ¿dónde se metió?

ー En el ala médica, Terasaka, creía que ya lo habíamos mencionado.

ー Calla, Itona, estaba distraído en otra cosa. Por cierto, Kurahashi, gracias por tratar mi herida, me salvaste de varias puntadas...

ー ¡No hay problema, Terasaka-kun! Saben, estoy muy feliz de que Karasuma-san esté bien, cuando noté que nos dejó de guiar entré en pánico.

ー Dicen por ahí que Bitch-sensei lo salvó, vaya sorpresa ¿eh? Usualmente ese tipo es el que nos salva a nosotros.

ー Qué va, Nakamura-san, si Irina también tiene varias habilidades. El otro día me contó que Karasuma le estaba entrenando también para que aprendiera a combatir mejor en el cuerpo a cuerpo ¡Seguro que agregando un cuchillo ella será dentro de poco imparable!

ー Okano apreciando a Bitch-sensei como de costumbre, supongo que aquí abajo ya volvimos un poco a la normalidad.

Rio lo dijo con un tono cansado, pero aún con todo, estaba contenta, aún con los altos y bajos logró ver que el año y medio que llevaban sin verse no afectó sus habilidades a la hora de la verdad.

Por órdenes de Karasuma, se acomodaron los materiales disponibles para que todos descansaran la noche ahí, aunque la parte más abarrotada fue el ala médica. Aunque desgraciadamente aún hubo varios heridos que murieron, fue una mínima parte la que no logró sobrevivir al día siguiente, eso según los soldados que llegaron y los que los apoyaron mientras luchaban a su lado.

Fase 4: Superación y adaptación

En la mañana, a excepción de los familiares y amigos cercanos de los fallecidos, la gente comenzó a juntar lo que quedó de las tiendas en la superficie mientras la empresa ponía en cubículos acolchados individuales a los infectados que estaban en la entrada. Los soldados partidarios de RSGM fueron enviados a una cárcel para interrogarlos, los que murieron en el fuego entrecruzado fueron un misterio para todos, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, no por miedo sino que fue por incomodidad respecto al tema. Nadie quería admitir que pagarían un funeral por ellos y una plaza en un cementerio, pero hubo gente a la que no le pareció correcto que fueran echados en una fosa común fuera de la ciudad o algo así. Cuando Nagisa cuestionó esto, Karasuma no supo cómo responderle, hasta que soltó una pequeña frase.

ー Entiendo que ellos también eran humanos, dime, si hicieran un funeral por el chico que te quería drogado ¿irías manejado por la ira o no irías para evitar agotamiento?

Nagisa se quedó callado, lo cierto es que era una cuestión difícil, así como fue Ryu habían muchos otros que no les importó que vidas humanas fueran sacrificadas por sus propósitos.

ー Supongo que realmente no me importaría ir, en parte porque he superado lo que hizo, pero si hubiera sobrevivido dejaría salir mi sed de sangre y lo tumbaría de un golpe sin pensarlo dos veces, él era alguien muy peligroso como para ignorarlo. Ahora mismo, quizás iría a su entierro sólo por compromiso...

Karasuma asintió.

ー Realmente nadie debería haber pasado por esto, estos enfrentamientos marcan a todas las personas que se involucran, aunque sean adultos experimentados. Quizás no debería dejarte ese predicamento siendo tan jóven, pero creo también importante considerar los sentimientos de los involucrados en el tema. Me informaron de lo que hiciste, pero me parece injusto juzgarte por ello, más aún, demostraste mucha fuerza y tenacidad al lograr dominar la situación aún con el peso de esos recuerdos, y lograste salvar a las personas importantes para ti y de paso las que te encontraste en el camino. Creo yo que eso tiene más peso. Aunque justo como dices, tendrías que ir a dar respetos por compromiso.

Karasuma le sonrió a Nagisa, quien correspondió al gesto. Después de otra corta plática, Karasuma se fue a seguir comandando los grupos de limpieza mientras fue decidiendo con el resto los siguientes movimientos que harían. Al final del día les dieron indicaciones a la clase la cual se dividió en varios grupos para la próxima semana recabar información de los lugares, reparar junto a los otros grupos y buscar más infectados para ponerlos a resguardo mientras desarrollaban la cura.

Mientras tanto, se planeó que se priorizara curar a los heridos y cuidar a los infectados que habían sido resguardados. A los tres días, Karma ya podía levantarse sin que se abrieran los puntos, al final la bala no fue tanto problema pues su uniforme de deportes prácticamente le salvó la vida, a él como también a varios otros de los de la clase, en su caso la bala se rompió cerca de la superficie de la piel y los pedazos estuvieron en su mayoría lejos de las venas y de los órganos. Karma aprovechó su recuperación para ayudar a Nagisa con sus tareas de cuidar a los otros infectados, la mayoría de destinados con sus parejas fueron asignados a eso para fomentar la empatía por esas personas. Las celdas consistían sólo en la superficie acolchada, una puerta de telar de red y en una bandeja honda para pasarle comida al infectado. Estos mismos eran bastante tranquilos y eso ayudó a que, con ayuda de tranquilizantes, se pudieran tratar a los infectados heridos.

Nagisa estaba vigilando que los infectados a su cargo comieran de la carne con verduras que les mandaron cuando sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban.

ー Ah, Karma, ¿cómo te sientes?

Karma le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Nagisa se sonrojara con una sonrisa tonta.

ー Ya bastante más recuperado, ¿y tú?

ー Estoy más tranquilo, Hitoshi me estuvo dando un poco de orientación. Parece ser que también le dio orientación a Rinka, Sugino, Chiba y Hazama. Hazama no mató a nadie, por cierto, pero Hitoshi admitió que le perturbaba su forma de actuar, creo que él también le teme ahora.

Karma, sonriente, se separó un poco y miró en dirección al infectado, pensativo.

ー Je, ya veo... por cierto, dicen que de poco a poco se van a ir cambiando los roles para alimentar a los infectados, me lo comentó Karasuma-san.

Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, fueron encontrando la identidad de los infectados y algunos habían logrado recobrar el sentido al ubicar a familiares y gente cercana. Algunos otros también tenían oportunidad pero los familiares se negaban a algunas relaciones y alejaban a los presuntos destinados del trabajo de cuidar a los infectados.

ー ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que en la primera tarde después de ir de expedición hubo una pareja que murió aquí dentro?

ー Sí... ¿por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso...?

ー Dicen que ahora vagan por aquí en la noches buscando víctimas profundamente enamoradas~

ー Karma, por favor, eso es serio.

ー Aww vamos Nagisa, ¿es que no me puedo divertir un poco?

Nagisa sólo rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sostenía la otra con la mano.

ー ¿Ocurre algo con ellos?

ー Pues me enteré que unos familiares suyos estaban aquí y otros se quedaron con algunas provisiones en la ciudad, ambas familias les comieron la cabeza a los dos para que no fueran pareja, creo que eso fue la base de todo el problema.

Nagisa se quedó pensando un poco.

ー ¿Y qué pasó con las familias?

ー Han decidido mantenerse al margen con los otros dos conocidos suyos en cuanto al tema, eran cuatro y ahora son tres, todo por ideales que herían a otros.

Karma estaba bastante serio, recordando cómo era Nagisa antes de Koro-sensei, retraído, inofensivo, aunque era fácil hablarle y que le contara cosas, había algo en él que podría atraparlo por siempre entre sus colmillos, al inicio no le dio importancia pero a medida que sus habilidades de confianza se ponían más a prueba iba haciendo más y más grande ese espacio entre ellos. Al final tampoco era algo malo confiar en una serpiente letal, si era Nagisa, podía relajarse a su lado. Y sin embargo, seguía preguntándose qué habría pasado si nunca hubiera encontrado la fuerza de enfrentar a su madre, quizás Ryu fuera en verdad el destinado al nacer, pero las personas cambiaban y Nagisa no era centro de terapia de nadie para que llegara ese tipo a depender de él.

Nagisa también llevaba días cuestionándose por la razón de que Ryu pensara que era su destinado, seguro que lo conoció de pequeño en un parque y sintió cierta confianza, pero, desde su perspectiva, por la manera en que también cambió Ryu, fue él mismo quien cortó el hilo. Porque fue él mismo quien se ganó su desprecio, no importaba qué tanto quisiera Ryu que fuera su pareja.

ー Creo que los dos pensamos en el mismo cabrón, ー Nagisa lo miró un tanto tomado de sorpresa, pero en cuanto se recuperó le sonrió nerviosamente apretando de forma ligera su brazo y empezó a sacar las bandejas de las celdas, Karma prosiguió mientras le ayudabaー por cierto, me parecía muy extraño no haber notado a Ryu en las expediciones, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más sentido me tenía que fuera en la expedición cuando te encontré, ahí también fueron dos grupos y habló de una emboscada en el hospital, por cierto, me enteré de que ahí también le diste una paliza, estoy orgulloso~

Nagisa sólo lo miró con cariño mientras quitaba la última bandeja que se había quedado sin comida. Mientras llevaron las bandejas, ambos fueron hablando de lo que harían en cuanto la ciudad volviera a la normalidad y de rutas para buscar a más gente.

ー Yo creo que deberíamos buscar hacer ruido en un espacio grande y ventilado y lanzar de las bombas de gas somnífero de Okuda-san.

ー Pero necesitaríamos más recursos de los que nos quedan, con los infectados a nuestro cuidado hemos usado más provisiones de las que suponíamos...

ー ¿Creía que nos habían traído provisiones...?

ー Nah, dice Karasuma-san que vinieron de emergencia, apenas les alcanzó el tiempo para traer el armamento necesario y un lugar donde resguardar a los infectados. Aunque dice que fueron a traer más comida y químicos, parece ser que también tienen esperanzas en Okuda-san para apoyar en el desarrollo de la cura.

Otros tres días después, ya la mitad de infectados habían "despertado", hubo algunos que, por cuestiones familiares, tenían complicaciones, pero usando antirrábicos y sustancias para estabilizarlos se logró que ninguno volviera a morir, además que Hitoshi y otros del área de psicología los apoyaban para que enfrentaran todo para que defendieran sus intereses y valores. También se recuperó mucho Isogai quien fue ayudado por una especie de yeso ligero y flexible en puntos clave para proteger su frágil pierna, pudiendo al fin comenzar a entrenar ligeramente para recobrar su fuerza y habilidad comunes, siendo quizás posible cooperar en las expediciones futuras para obtener documentos.

Como Karma había dicho, esa mañana llegaron provisiones y suministros, hubo un cargamento de latas de verduras y frutas en conserva y varias carnes, además de equipo de protección mejor para los de la clase E ya que las costuras de los uniformes viejos empezaban a ser notorias de las modificaciones para que les volvieran a quedar a varios de la clase, aunque estos uniformes eran más bien un préstamo. También tuvieron más equipo para poder combatir a los infectados sin lastimarlos, y se llevaron a los que pelearon en nombre de la RSGM, de la cual aún no tenían ninguna información.

En cuanto se organizaron los planes y se repartieron los líderes en varios grupos, empezaron a prepararse para una expedición para investigar toda la ciudad y encontrar a otras personas para ayudarlas e infectados para resguardarlos. Fue una semana de intenso trabajo donde también encontraron la guarida de los enemigos, Nagisa escuchó por encima que Hitoshi formaba parte de la empresa que les ayudó, fue por esto que, al enterarse el resto de la clase no sólo de la familiaridad de Hitoshi con esos temas sino también de que aún guardaba un par de secretos y de su aparente entrenamiento militar, le pidieron a Ritsu que lo investigara para averiguar qué fue lo que pasó exactamente y por qué lo hicieron. Mientras tanto, ya habían terminado con la ciudad, encontrando a Asano y los estudiantes de varias escuelas y guarderías resguardados en casas y las mismas instituciones, lanzando objetos ruidosos para alejar a los infectados de los lugares.

ー Anda, si aún tengo a mi rival.

ー Karma, deja de hacerte el tonto y sácanos de aquí, estos últimos días han sido una pesadilla.

Nagisa, aunque impresionado de lo bien que estaban estas personas, no pudo hacer menos que coincidir con él, dudando de que tuviera idea de lo que ocurrió a las orillas de la ciudad.

ー Uy compañero, y lo que falta.

ー Dios mío, ya no más por favor...

Karma soltó una carcajada al oírlos a ambos decirlo al mismo tiempo.

Tuvieron que estar al menos un mes y medio más reparando las estructuras dañadas y ubicando a las personas, llevando menos tiempo del estimado ya que la cura fue encontrada en relativamente poco tiempo, ahora podían tratar a los infectados sin necesidad de encontrar a su destinado. A los dos meses la ciudad ya estaba prácticamente funcionando en toda su plenitud, se estableció que los estudiantes hicieran un examen en el periodo de finales si querían poder pasar a su siguiente curso, aunque se garantizó que no habría penalización si lo fallaban ya que tuvieron un periodo muy difícil durante unos meses en el cual el estudio fue lo último en sus cabezas.

Incluso cuando ya todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, la clase seguía investigando a la empresa de la que formaba parte Hitoshi, quien les dijo que no podía revelar nada. Okuda estaba investigando junto a él, sin embargo dijo que el chico guardaba muy bien sus secretos y, siendo psicólogo, era muy difícil manipularle para que los soltara. Sin embargo, lo que sí descubrió fue que las vacunas eran personalizadas, la excusa fue que cada infectado tenía diferentes personalidades, pero Okuda descubrió que en todas las muestras en las que apoyó había un poco de restos de sangre humana modificada hasta el extremo de que era imposible encontrar al propietario, además que Ritsu escuchó de lo que espiaba que dicha empresa tenía en sus listas a prácticamente todo el mundo y que "velaban por unos lazos sanos de ahora en adelante, aunque hubieran disturbios entre los miembros". Al final, la clase no pudo sacar más información del tema, nada les quedó más que esas pistas, un logo y un acrónimo.

Nagisa aprovechó la ausencia de clases para invitar a Karma a comer en una cafetería que había vuelto a funcionar, Karma, aunque ocupado con el examen esperando competir una vez más contra Asano (por quien sinceramente se preocupó, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, Nagisa sabía que sus pensamientos sobre esa "amienemistad" se los llevaría hasta la tumba) aceptó ir ya que no habían podido relajarse debidamente sólos y juntos. Una vez ahí, Nagisa se acercó a él nerviosamente y saludándolo con una sonrisa.

ー Hey, Nagisa.

Karma lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, esperando que Nagisa reaccionara o se relajara.

ー Hola Karma...

Ambos entraron a la cafetería tomados de la mano, sentándose en una mesa cerca de la ventana. Karma volvió a mirar a Nagisa, admirando lo tierno que se veía nervioso, sin embargo también le inquietaba que ya llevara un rato comportándose así.

ー Nagisa ¿te pasa algo? Te veo muy nervioso, ¿es por los exámenes?

Nagisa negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo muy inquieto y sonrojado. Después de un momento respiró hondo como para calmarse y habló.

ー Es sólo que... esta es nuestra primera cita...

Karma soltó una carcajada, acercándose a él y abrazándolo, en verdad Nagisa podía llegar a darle la más adorable imagen que hubiera visto en su vida.

ー ¿Entonces, no puedes creerte esto?

Nagisa, un tanto menos tenso, asintió. Y ahora que Karma lo pensaba, algo recordaba él de que Nagisa le había comentado de no haber tenido antes una pareja. 

ー Nagisa, créelo, estamos aquí, juntos, y vamos a tener más salidas como esta, los dos sólos.

Nagisa sonrió con mucha felicidad, bastante cómodo siendo consentido por Karma. Correspondió al abrazo, satisfecho una vez más por la forma en que su vida fue cambiando, ilusionado por el brillante futuro que se los iluminaba a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, información de las empresas:
> 
> Primero, la organización a la que pertenece Hitoshi es RSI, tanto este acrónimo como el de RSGM son acrónimos en inglés. Lo que quiero es leer sus teorías, las cuestiones que no conté pero que están en el lore son:
> 
> ◇¿Qué son estas corporaciones?  
> ◇¿Por qué están enfrentadas?  
> ◇¿Qué es lo que hacen?  
> ◇¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre?
> 
> Entre otros temas más que igual olvidé poner aquí jaja.
> 
> Otros extras es que...
> 
> ¡Diseñé a Ryu! Aquí está justo antes de ser explotado por el helicóptero de sus "aliados" y también está el logo de la empresa enemiga (es un ícono que me robé de Ghostemane y que edité jaja):
> 
> https://twitter.com/AppleNeko1/status/1358514329751089152?s=19
> 
> Espero les haya gustado mucho y pues, nos vemos en los comentarios, supongo (^w^)/

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? Si les gusta dejen kudos y comenten por favor para poder mejorar mis historias.
> 
> Este fic ya está preparado así que sólo tardaré unas horas en subir los otros dos caps en lugar de los meses que me tardé en subir el último cap en dos partes x'd.


End file.
